The Place One Can Return To
by Khandalis
Summary: There is no coincidence in the world. There is only Hitsuzen. "Today, Shaoran, you will have a meeting with fate." Yuko-san had said, but he hadn't expected this. He would have never expected this.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: The Place One Can Return To

**Genre**: Angst/Drama

**Summary**: There is no coincidence in the world. There is only Hitsuzen. "Today, Shaoran, you will have a meeting with fate." Yuko-san had said, but he hadn't expected this. He would have never expected this.

**Rating**: M

**Disclaime**r: I do not own TRC. CLAMP does. :3

(A/N: I have a feeling that if I don't explain now, it will come back to bite me later. "Syaoran" is the clone and "Shaoran" is the real one. It doesn't really matter for this story, but it will help you clarify. In some translations, the original Syoaran's name is spelled "Shaoran," and the clone's is spelled "Syaoran," making it easier to tell the two apart. Anyway, enjoy! : )

* * *

**The Place One Can Return To**

Chapter 1:  
Ashes

Everything you owned

Everything you touched

I turned it all to ashes

Every dream we shared

Every wish you made

I burned it all to ashes

Every smile you smiled

Ever laugh you laughed

I made them into ashes

Everything you loved

Every one you adored

They all became ashes

Unease.

That was the feeling swirling in the pit of Shaoran's stomach as he stared at the white door, waiting for the teacher to invite him in. He'd never felt so ill at ease before. It was as if his entire being was repelling whatever was on the other side of the door. It was absurd, really. What was there to fear in a group of middle schoolers? (A/N: You'd be surprised…)

"Today, Shaoran, you will have a meeting with fate." Yuko-san had said while they finished breakfast. Shaoran stared at her quizzically, and waited for her to clarify. After living with Yuko-san for as long as he had, Shaoran had learned not to question any of the woman's supernatural claims. She usually explained without him saying anything. However, Yuko-san didn't say any more about the subject. She just rose from her seat, raven hair trailing after her like a train, and ordered Maru and Moro to clean the table. She said nothing about it even as she drove him to school, introduced him to the staff, and entered her classroom—his new classroom—and prepared the class to meet him. This was probably why Shaoran was so nervous. Yuko **always** explained. Even if it was just to make whatever riddle she said originally more confusing, she always put her own two cents in. Her silence was unnerving.

"Class," Shaoran heard her say from the other side of the door. "We have a new student joining us today." Shaoran released a breath he didn't know he was holding, and allowed his facial expressions to smooth over into nothingness. The perfect mask was the one that conveyed nothing. He heard giggles and whispers from his soon-to-be classmates as footsteps neared the door. It opened, and Yuko-san stepped out. She blinked when she saw his expression and a small smile crept over her beautiful features.

"I wonder if that is the correct way to meet with fate." She said.

"What?" Shaoran said, taken aback. He hadn't expected that. He had put their earlier talk to the back of his mind, so his carefully placed mask cracked immediately in surprise. Only Yuko-san could do that to him.

"Much better." She chuckled as she pushed him into the room. Once he was standing in front of the class, Yuko-san took her place at the podium. "Class," she said, addressing the chattering group. "This is Ri Shaoran. Please welcome him."

There was a pregnant silence as the students gasped. And then, suddenly, the room became alive with whispering. Some of the students looked intrigued while others sized him up. However, many of the students simply stared at him in shock. Shaoran frowned, unable to comprehend their reaction. He glanced at Yuko-san, but her eyes were not on him. He followed her gaze to the back of the classroom where three friends sat. There, he saw a pale skinned raven staring at him with a hand over her mouth. Next to her, a girl with short brown hair gaped at him. When Shaoran's gaze fell on the third person, he felt his blood run cold. Sitting to the right of the brunette girl was a boy that looked exactly like him. For a moment, he felt as though he was looking into a mirror. The classroom fell silent once again as they stared at one another. The only difference between the two was their expressions. The boy's visage was one of surprise and curiosity, but Shaoran's was one of horror. It was then that Ri Shaoran realized why he'd felt so uneasy. Now, he was positively ill. The very person he thought he'd never see again was gazing at him. There was no mistaking it. He could never forget that face, especially since it was identical to his own.

"Shaoran-kun?"

Shaoran tore his eyes away from the boy and looked at Yuko-san. She was watching him with an unreadable expression on her face. He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and turned to face the class again. This time, his mask was back in place. He saw the shock on their faces, but he didn't care. He avoided those brown eyes so similar to his own as he glanced over his peers.

"Hello. My name is Ri Shaoran." Shoaran said. His voice was strained even to his own ears. He bowed slightly to the class. "It's nice to meet you all. I hope to enjoy this year with you."

Shaoran kept his head down as he made his way to the seat Yuko-san assigned for him. It was two seats to the left of that boy. He ignored the whispers and stares he received, but he was painfully aware of the curious gaze directed toward his back. It made his heart thunder in his chest and ache. Yuko-san had said that he would have a meeting with fate, but he hadn't expected this. He never would have expected this. Nausea washed over him a second time. It took all the determination he had not to run from the room. He couldn't stand those eyes boring into his back. Those eyes were full of curiosity, but devoid of recognition. He couldn't stand it because **he **knew that boy. He had known him his entire life, but to the boy he was nothing but ashes and soot, a memory burned away.

He couldn't take those eyes, the eyes of the person closest yet farthest from him. Shaoran laughed bitterly to himself and allowed a name, the name of the boy gazing at him, the same boy who he knew, but didn't know him, to fall, whispered from his lips.

"Li Syaoran."

* * *

(A/N: I thought this up two nights ago, but it was a little different. It was actually supposed to be about Kurogane and Shaoran. However, yesterday morning, while making breakfast, it evolved into this. As always, I enjoyed writing this, so i hope you enjoyed reading it. In most cases, no news in good news. Fanfiction is not one of those cases. Please review. : )

Khandalis


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: The Place One Can Return To

**Genre**: Angst/Drama

**Summary**:

**Rating**: M

**Disclaimer**: I do not own TRC. CLAMP does.

(A/N: I like Syaoran better in TRC, but it's more fun to write Shaoran. Maybe that's because it's fun to torture him? Anyway, enjoy! : )

* * *

The Place One Can Return To

Chapter 2:

Mirrors

A mirror reflects only what truly exists

Perhaps that is why, when I look in a mirror

I only see you

"You can't escape fate even if you run away." Yuko-san said, carving an apple slice into a lovely bunny. "It will just wrap you in puppet wire and toy with you like a doll."

"I'm not running." Shaoran said stubbornly. He brought the hot mug of raspberry tea to his lips, avoiding Yuko-san's knowing gaze.

It was lunchtime. The very moment Shaoran saw Syaoran and his friends making their way towards him, he fled. They'd find him on the roof, so he went to Yuko-san instead. Yuko-san chuckled as she took a seat at the small table in the teacher's lounge. It was a nice day, so no one was there save the two of them.

"You can't always come running to me." She said as she removed the wrapping of her bento. "Students aren't allowed in the teacher's lounge."

Shaoran lowered his eyes. Yuko-san could see right through him. He had lived with her for many years, so it was understandable, but it had been that way from the very beginning. He took a bite of his dumpling and let the silence envelop them. It was often this way when Shaoran was denying something he didn't wish to see. However, Yuko-san would just wait it out. Shaoran was a skilled liar, but never to her or to himself.

"…I don't know how or want to approach him." Shaoran had finished his food and pushed it away from him. "…I need to stay away…"

"He doesn't remember you."

Shaoran winced. The words were harsh but true. Li Syaoran did not remember him, and he never would. That was his fault. He was the one who set fire to those memories, and erased the one place he could return to. Shaoran smiled bitterly. "Yeah…"

"Then what is it you are hesitating for?" Yuko-san asked. Shaoran looked up at her in confusion. "To him, you are a stranger." She explained. "It is your fear and shame standing in your way." Yuko chewed on a dumpling thoughtfully. "He remembers nothing of the things that transpired between the two of you. Get to know him. Perhaps he is not the same as you remember."

"…How?" Shaoran asked, disconcerted. Yuko-san seemed to be throwing him for a loop a lot lately.

The time-space witch rolled her dark eyes and grinned mischievously at the brunette before her. "How do you make friends?" she asked. Before Shaoran could answer, someone knocked on the door. "Come in." Yuko-san said. The door opened slowly, and the very person he did not want to meet stepped in the room.

"Hi, Yuko-sensei." Li Syaoran said. "Sorry for the intrusion, but I was told I could find you here." He smiled pleasantly at the teacher, not noticing Shaoran who stared at him with unmasked mortification.

"What can I do for you, Li-kun?" Yuko asked, glancing at Shaoran through the corner of her eye. The boy had already slipped into his stone face. She sighed inwardly and shook her head.

"Motou-sensei wanted you to have these papers." Syaoran explained. He handed Yuko-san a folder of papers. "He said they are for the ninth grade project."

"Thank you for bringing these." Yuko said. Shaoran noticed a strange gleam in her eyes as she looked them over. It made him wonder what they were about. Syaoran, his task completed, bowed slightly towards his teacher and turned to leave.

"Wait a moment, Li-kun." Yuko said. Syaoran turned back toward her with a quizzical expression on his face. "There are about twenty minutes left of the lunch break, right?" Syaoran nodded. Yuko-san's smile widened a bit. "Would you do me a favor and show Shaoran around?" She motioned to Shaoran who had frozen in his seat. "I haven't had the chance yet."

Syaoran looked at Shaoran in shock. Apparently, he hadn't noticed the boy there at all. He glanced worriedly between Yuko-san and Shaoran and bit his lip. "I…I don't mind if he doesn't."

"He doesn't mind." Yuko-san said before Shaoran could protest. The look she gave him shut him up. Shaoran gazed at her with pleading eyes, but she just waved a dismissive hand to the two boys. "I'll take care of this Shaoran-kun. Run along now."

Shaoran glared at Yuko-san, but said nothing and followed Syaoran out the door. He didn't hear the comment Yuko made after they left.

"Running away is useless, Shaoran-kun. There is only Hitsuzen, after all."

~OoO~

Shaoran couldn't feel the air in his lungs. He felt like his chest was going to implode. His clone, that boy named Syaoran was dragging him down the hall at a frightening speed. The painful grip on his wrist was almost unbearable. Right before they turned a corner, Shaoran wrenched his wrist from the boy's grasp.

"What are you doing!" he explained in indignation and disbelief. The boy turned to look at him, panting for air. His face was flushed with windedness and embarrassment.

"I'm sorry…I don't know what came over me, but…" the boy trailed off and said nothing more. Shaoran stared at him, wishing only to be somewhere far away. He was about to suggest that they postpone this school tour when the boy grabbed his shoulders and prevented him from moving.

"I know you…" He said. "…don't I?" His amber eyes reflected nothing of the timid boy just moments before. Instead, they were filled with a strange sort of determination that frightened Shaoran. It was like looking into a mirror. A mirror that felt, and breathed, and spoke…

"What makes you say that?" Shaoran asked, wrenching his body away from the boy's grasp. Syaoran was a lot stronger than his physique let on.

"When you saw me, you looked like you'd seen a ghost." Syaoran began. He rubbed the back of his neck. "I mean, sure. Seeing someone who looks _**exactly**_ like you is unnerving, but it was almost as if you recognized me…"

Shaoran's mind kicked into overdrive in his inner panic. "…I was frightened." He said. It was the truth, but not for the reason his was about to give. "They say that everyone has a doppelganger in the world, and you will die when you see them." Syaoran's expression became one of surprise and uncertainty. "I come from a very superstitious family." Shaoran went on to explain. Another half-truth.

"Oh…" Syaoran said. He laughed and smiled apologetically. "Sorry for frightening you. But I guess we'll be alright. Neither of us is dead."

_Not yet anyway._ Shaoran couldn't help but add mentally. He shook his head and held out a hand. "I apologize for my rude behavior earlier. Can we try this again?"

Syaoran grasped his hand and shook it eagerly. "Sure! I'm Li Syaoran. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Ri Shaoran. The pleasure is mine, really."

Syaoran let go of his hand and stared at him, a thoughtful expression on his face. "How strange. Even our names are similar…" Shaoran tensed a bit, but Syaoran just shrugged. "It must be a coincidence." The bell signaling the end of lunch range, and Syaoran made Shaoran promise to meet him early the next morning for a proper tour. Shaoran's previous unease had returned as the two headed back to the classroom. Syaoran had said that it was "coincidence" but, Shaoran knew better. As he followed Syaoran to the classroom, all he could hear was Yuko-san's voice in his mind, echoing something she'd said to him long ago.

_There is no coincidence in the world. There is only hitsuzen  
_

* * *

(A/N: It's really hard to write Shaoran and Syaoran in the same sentence. I keep mixing up the names. Anyways, I did enjoy writing this, so i hope you enjoyed reading it. Good thought? Bad thoughts? Indifference? Doesn't matter. It's fun to hear from you, so please review. : )


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Place One Can Return To

Genre: Angst/Drama

Rating: M

(A/N: When I write Syaoran, I think "Suzaku Kururugi". When I write Shaoran, I think "Leluoch" Lol. . I keep forgetting, so I'm reminding you as well. Shaoran, Syaoran, and the other students are in middle school in the ninth grade(cause middle school is from sixth to ninth grade in Japan). They are fourteen years of age. Enjoy! : )

The Place One Can Return To

* * *

Chapter 3:

Nightmares

The storm brings visitors unexpected

And an unexpected visitor follows in the wake of the storm

Darkness plagues my heart

And monsters stalk my mind

But if we are together, they will pass us by

Both the visitor and the storm

So long as we are together

I have nothing to fear from my dreams

"I'm home!" Shaoran called as he stepped into the doorway of Yuko-san's house. With a sigh, he sat on the small steps and began to remove his shoes. Soon he heard running feet from behind him, and braced himself slightly.

"Welcome home!" Maru and Moro, the strange girls that lived in Yuko-san's house shouted as they tackled him from behind. Shaoran laughed and returned the embrace.

"Hey, guys." Shaoran said, smiling softly. "I can't move like this."

"Sorry." Maru and Moro apologized simultaneously. Shaoran patted both girls' head to signify that he forgave them. Maru grabbed his school bag, and Moro grabbed his hand.

"Where is Yuko-san?" Shaoran asked after a brief look around. Maru and Moro lead him to a couch in the brightly colored living room. Shaoran plopped down onto the plush piece of furniture and it sunk a little with his weight.

"The Mistress is out on an errand." Maru said as she headed to his room to put away his bag. Moro climbed in his lap and smiled at him. "It was another unsatisfied costumer." Shaoran hummed quietly as stroked Moro on the head. There seemed to be a lot of unsatisfied customers recently. He really hoped that Yuko-san wasn't over working herself. Yuko-san's house was also a shop where she offered her services for a price. However, it wasn't just any old shop. This shop dealt with problems on the supernatural level. Ever since coming to live with the woman, Shaoran had seen things he would not have believed existed. Moreover, Yuko-san may not have seemed like it, but she put the concerns of others before herself. The older woman was like a meddlesome, but wise elder sister to Shaoran. The last thing he wanted was something to happen to her. Maru returned from her task and plopped down beside Shaoran on the long couch.

"How was your day, Shaoran?" she asked.

"Yes, yes!" her sister, who sat on his lap, chimed in happily. "How was your day?"

"Well," Shaoran began. "It wasn't too bad, but I did meet someone surprising." Both girls stared at him with wide eyes. Shaoran couldn't help but chuckle at their innocence. He reached over and patted Maru on the head as well. He relayed his day's events as best he could. He left out the fact that he was _**horrified**_ to meet Syaoran and not just surprised. Moro and Maru "ooed" and "awed" throughout the entire story. It wasn't a lengthy story, but because the girls asked so many questions, it was dinner time when he finished.

"Dinner time!" both girls exclaimed when the grandfather clock in the hall struck seven thirty. The girls jumped from the couch, grabbed Shaoran's hands, and dragged him to the table. They had pork and cabbage gyoza which Shaoran thought was exceptional. Apparently, from what Maru and Moro told him, Yuko-san had bribed the young but hot-headed chef from down the street to make dinner. Shaoran made a mental note to thank him later. After dinner was finished, Shaoran tucked the girls in for the night. At first, he contemplated waiting for Yuko-san, but when the clock struck ten thirty and she hadn't returned, he retired for the night. Somehow, the young teen managed to clear his mind of thoughts and fall asleep peacefully. Unfortunately, his dreams were not so tranquil.

_Shaoran watched as his mother held Syaoran tightly_, _nearly crushing him in her panicked embrace. She gazed at Shaoran and the young Shaoran gazed back. Her eyes were wide with fear and pain as she struggled to keep Syaoran from moving. Shaoran said nothing, and didn't move from the spot where he stood. His young heart was aching, and he felt as though the tears would overcome him, but there was nothing he could do. _

_"Stay away!" his father screamed at him Anger and hate was evident in his voice. "This is all your fault. You…you…monster!"_

_ Monster_

_ Yes. Shaoran hung his head and looked at the ground, unable to meet his father's gaze. It was his entire fault. Everything was his fault and he was a monster. All around them was fire, and ash, and soot. Trees were strewn about and the earth itself was torn. Oh, yes. He was monster indeed._

_ Shaoran heard his mother scream Syaoran's name and he glanced up. Syaoran had wrenched away from her hands and had run to him. Shaoran stood motionless as the younger boy wrapped arms around him lovingly. _

_ "You're wrong." The young Syaoran said, pulling the older boy closer. "Shaoran is not a monster. He is very kind. He's not a monster."_

_ It was in that moment that Shaoran felt he would break. He thought he could be strong and endure this punishment. He was positive he could carry on so long as Syaoran remained safe. But in that moment, when Syaoran held him protectively, Shaoran really thought he would break. He would break and never go back together again. _

_His parents tore Syaoran away, but Shaoran made no move to stop them. He watched as Syaoran cried all the way to the car, sobbing and stuck his tear stained face in the window, straining to see him._

_ "Shaoran!" he screamed. "Shaoran!" Shaoran watched with dead eyes, and a stone mask on his face as they drove away. He didn't move even after they were out of sight. After a long moment, a slender, pale hand was placed on his shoulder and he glanced back. _

_ "…It's time to go, Shaoran-kun." A tall and dark haired woman said. Yuko-san. Shaoran said nothing, but allowed his self to be ushered into a car. As they drove away from the burning building behind them, Shaoran glanced back. The spectacle of flames engulfing and devouring that place made him freeze. His breath stopped, and he could only watch the fire and smoke rise into the sky. He stayed that way, even after the house was out of sight._

_ They never returned to that place again._

~OoO~

Shaoran awoke to the smell of bacon frying and to the sound of birds chirping. He tried to raise his head, but gave up after a long and pointless struggle. He felt terrible; he hadn't had a nightmare –or a dream for that matter—in a long while. He raised a hand to wipe the droplets of sweat from his face. Normally, his dreams were just blank and empty like an unused canvas. When he did dream, it was always nightmares. Nightmares were omens. Shaoran rolled over and glanced at the clock on his nightstand. It read seven o' clock. It was just morning and he was already starting to dislike this day. For a moment, he considered skipping school, but sighed and got out of bed when he heard something crash in the kitchen.

"DANG IT!" someone shrieked. "YUKO-SAN!"

Shaoran sleepily stumbled down the stairs to the kitchen, and peaked inside the doorway in time to witness Yuko-san knock over a bowl of pancake batter that the young chef from down the street was preparing.

"It's your fault for not paying attention, Watanuki." Yuko sang. Maru and Moro chorused their agreement.

"It's your fault! Your fault!" they sang. Watanuki only growled and pushed the interfering people out of the kitchen. He grumbled for a while before noticing Shaoran. Shaoran had been so caught up in watching the young man work that he forgot to greet him.

"Shaoran-kun!" Watanuki said, surprised. He wiped his hands on his apron before rushing over and placing a hand on Shaoran's forehead. "You're up late. Are you sick?" Shaoran flushed in embarrassment, and then smiled before gently pushing the older male's hand away.

"I'm fine, Watanuki. I'm…just a little tired." Watanuki gave him a stern look before breaking into a smile.

"First days are always tiring, huh?" Watanuki chuckled. Shaoran grinned; his earlier discomfort chased away temporarily by Watanuki's good-naturedness. Despite Watanuki's protests, he helped clean the mess. It didn't take long to clean up and make breakfast with two sets of hands to do the job, so Shaoran was able to get ready for school quickly. Shaoran and Yuko-san were out of the house by eight.

Many of his mornings began this way. Watanuki came over before work to make breakfast, they all ate together, then Watanuki left, and Yuko-san drove to school to teach. Shaoran would stay with Maru and Moro to watch the house. The only difference now was that Shaoran would also leave for school with Yuko-san.

"Alright, brat." Yuko-san said, bluntly when they got in her car. "Out with it." Shaoran glanced at her for a moment before returning his gaze to the passenger window. He knew what she meant; Yuko-san could read him like an open book.

"I had a dream—a nightmare—about the past again." He said just as bluntly. Yuko-san was silent, and then she chuckled. Shaoran turned back to look at her.

"The wheels of time have been stationary for far too long." She said. "Perhaps, for the sake of your fate, they are forcing you to remember painful things." Shaoran stared at her in question. Her words were not comforting at all, and he began to feel slightly irritated. Couldn't fate just leave him alone? He'd be fine with its salutary neglect. Yuko-san just smiled and parked the car. As they made their way to the school gates, Shaoran spotted Syaoran leaning against the gates. The other boy looked up and met his eyes. Shaoran froze; Syaoran smiled; Yuko-san laughed and pushed the rigid Shaoran towards the boy.

"Stop running from your fate, Shaoran-kun." She said in a hushed tone, so that only he could hear. "It is futile." With a wink she left the boys to themselves and made her way to the building. Shaoran watched her go with a worried expression.

"Good morning!" Syaoran said, grinning widely. Shaoran stared at him for a moment, cringing from the happiness practically oozing from the boy's pores. Turning away, he gave a non-committal grunt. Sure, he had offered to start fresh with the boy, but he really wasn't in the mood this morning to "deal with fate". At the moment, he wanted to be home in bed. Syaoran frowned and stared at his twin for a long moment. Shaoran watched as several emotions flashed over the boy's features—slight irritation, mild exasperation, and then fierce determination—before his face settled into a thoughtful expression. Without another word, Syaoran grabbed his wrist and dragged him off to tour the school.

After thirty minutes of wandering the halls, Shaoran had practically memorized the entire structural design of the school. He had to admit it; Syaoran was a very good guide. As they neared the classroom, Syaoran fell silent. Shaoran looked to his left to see that the other boy had been staring at him. He frowned and turned away, trying his absolute best not to squirm beneath his clone's fierce, analytical gaze. Syaoran stopped walking and reached out to him. At first, Shaoran didn't move, but then he flinched as the other boy's hand slipped underneath his bangs and onto his forehead. He couldn't help but notice how Syaoran's hands were warm and a little rough. They were so unlike his smooth, cold, hands.

Unconsciously, he leaned into the touch. He couldn't help it, not with Syaoran studying him like that. The morning's nightmare made him tired and wary of their confrontation, but the familiarity of Syaoran's touch pushed those thoughts away. He remembered that Syaoran had always gazed at him like this when he was concerned. Syaoran could see right through him. Shaoran had always felt naked under that hard stare, even now. Syaoran would stare through him, with his hand to his forehead and ask if he was alright. Being with his twin had always been a comfort; he felt safer when they were together.

"…You have a fever. Are you alright?"

Shaoran flinched away from Syaoran's hands, the spell broken and the moment passed. Those words were so familiar, as was his hands, and his stare. Shaoran turned away. So, Syaoran didn't remember him. What was he supposed to do then? Pretend like nothing had happened and be friends with the jolly teen like Yuko-san suggested? It was easier said than done. His dream that morning had reminded him of why he had wanted to stay away. No matter what he did, his past was still trailing him like a shadow. He took a small breath and swallowed.

"I didn't sleep well last night." He informed Syaoran. He said it with finality, hoping to end the subject, but concern immediately flashed over Syaoran's face.

"Nightmares?" the boy asked. Shaoran nodded, a little surprised. Syaoran raised a hand and patted his shoulder. The boy paused for a moment and pulled Shaoran in to a warm embrace. "It's okay…" Syaoran whispered into his ear while patting his back comfortingly. "You'll be okay." Shaoran was so shocked that he didn't move, and relaxed in Syaoran's arms. He hadn't realized he'd relaxed into the embrace until he heard giggling from behind them.

"You two are blocking the door." Someone behind him said. They chuckled before adding "Perhaps you should get a room?"

Shaoran jerked away from Syaoran, and spun around to face the speaker. He's been so caught up in his thoughts that he failed to sense them walk up. The two girls that sat on opposite sides of Syaoran were standing there. The brunette girl giggled and hid her grin behind her hand. The girl with raven hair studied him with a quiet smile.

"Tomoyo-chan, Sakura-chan." Syaoran said, completely unfazed, greeting each girl with a smile. "Good morning."

"Good morning." They chorused, but neither girl took her eyes off the newcomer. Shaoran sighed inwardly and extended a hand to the girl named Sakura. When she smiled sweetly and took it, he raised her hand to his lips.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, hime." He said, murmuring into her hand. Sakura gasped and turned bright red. Shaoran smiled at her innocent reaction and released her hand. "Might I have your name?"

"I-It's Kinomoto Sakura." She said, turning as pink as her namesake. She quickly drew her hands to her face. She took a step back and peeked at Shaoran through her fingers. "It's nice to meet you too, Ri-kun." Her dark haired friend giggled and offered a hand as well. Shaoran took it.

"Tomoyo-hime, I presume." He said with a smile. He bowed over her hand in a mock prince like manner. "It is a great pleasure to make your acquaintance." Tomoyo gave him an amused look and continued in the act.

"No, no, kind sir. The pleasure is mine." A strange sort of happy air enveloped over the three as they relaxed in each other's' presence. It took a moment, but Shaoran realized that Syaoran wasn't saying anything. He glanced over at the boy, expecting to see surprise or amusement, but saw none of those things when they locked eyes, he. Syaoran had been watching him, a solemn, analyzing expression on his face. He couldn't tell what the boy was thinking, but he was unnerved. Shaoran had held his breath. And, then, after a moment, Syaoran smiled. Syaoran ran had cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow, apparently too amused for speech. He was laughing at him! Shaoran felt an overwhelming sense of embarrassment as he realized exactly how silly his previous actions were. Sakura reached over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry, what?" he said eloquently. Tomoyo tutted and commented that one should never ignore a lady. "My deepest apologies, hime." he said with a small bow, continuing in their little charade. "Would you excuse my rudeness and repeat you words?"

Sakura smiled gently but with a worried look. "I asked if you were alright." she raised her hand to his forehead. "Your face is a little red. Do you have a fever?" Shaoran shook his head, but made no move to remove the warm smooth hand that caressed his brow. Shaoran thought that her hands felt similar his mother's; his heart lurched a little. If his mind had been clearer, Shaoran would have been disgusted with the way he was acting, but the memory of the nightmare was too close to his consciousness. They would have remained that way but the bell rang, and Yuko-san suddenly opened the classroom door and loudly clapped her hands.

"Alright, children!" she said, "Class will be starting soon. Stop your flirting and get in here!" Sakura and Shaoran turned bright pink, Tomoyo laughed, and Syaoran chuckled as their teacher ushered them into the classroom. Yuko-san smirked and gave Shaoran a sly wink as she closed the door. He returned it with a very dry, very bemused look. Yuko-san didn't lose that smirk for the remainder of the day.

~OoO~

"So you're enjoying yourself?" Watanuki asked as he handed a box of culinary supplies to Shaoran. The brunette took the box and placed it on the floor. Shaoran had met Watanuki on his way home, and the older male had asked if he could help him restock the bakery's kitchen supplies. Somehow during the process, Shaoran told Watanuki all the aspects of his current distress.

"What do you mean?" He said as he picked up a box full of neatly folded table cloths. "I'm tired, and stressed, and really confused!" Watanuki chuckled and reached above Shaoran's head to place something on a shelf.

"It sounds like you're enjoying yourself to me." Shaoran shot his friend a pouting look and the spectacled male laughed. Only before Watanuki did he take of his mask willingly; there was something about the young man that put his heart at ease.

"Don't you have anyone like that, Watanuki?" the teen wanted to know.

"Like what?"

"Someone who drives you crazy, but you can't seem to distance yourself from them. And the more you try, the more tangled together you become." Watanuki stopped packing boxes for a moment and leaned back against a shelf.

"I think it is different from your case, but I do have someone who is like that." Shaoran seemed to perk up a little, but said nothing. Watanuki couldn't help but smile. "He is very blunt and cryptic. He always tells me the truth even when I don't want to hear it. He seems to be everywhere, almost like a stalker! But that means he is always there to save me when I get into trouble. Even when my judgment is impaired, I can count on him to make the right choices. He annoys me, but he is actually very reliable." Watanuki rubbed his head sheepishly before adding, "I think my life has become a little easier since I met him." Shaoran stared wide eyed and shocked at his older friend. He hadn't expected this sort of answer to his question. Watanuki's words may have seemed harsh, but they were said in such a kind voice that Shaoran couldn't help but wonder who this great friend of Watanuki was.

"Who is this person?" Shaoran asked. "I'd like to meet him." Watanuki laughed.

"Maybe you will sometime." Watanuki said. Suddenly, they heard a tinkling of the bell on the bakery door and a gruff voice.

"Hey!" Someone called from the outside the front of the store. "Is anyone there?"

"I guess you get your wish." Watanuki grumbled. When Shaoran looked at him questioningly, Watanuki grinned. "He'll become annoyed and come back here soon. The boy raised his eyebrows but said nothing. It wasn't long before he heard heavy footsteps coming in their direction.

"Oi." A tall young man, with dark hair and eyes said as he leaned into the doorway. He had a fierce gaze and stern face, both of which, he directed toward Watanuki. "Didn't you hear me when I came in?"

"I heard you." Watanuki said with a roll of his eyes. "I was busy so I didn't bother to come greet you." The man frowned.

"You'll lose customers with that attitude." He said. The man ignored whatever heated reply Watanuki gave and looked over at Shaoran. "Hey, kid. Is Watanuki bullying you?" Shaoran, who had been watching the exchange in silent amusement, shook his head. The man smiled and offered a hand. "I'm Domeki. What's your name, kid?"

"Ri Shaoran." Domeki smiled at him.

"Ri-kun, eh? Don't let this guy rope you into things. He'll work you like a slave driver if you do."

"Hey! I do not!" Watanuki protested. Domeki didn't even glance in his direction. "Don't ignore me!"

"Do you speak from experience?" Shaoran couldn't help but ask. Domeki paused. He studied Shaoran for a moment before smiling once more.

"I like you, kid." He said and patted the brunette on the head.

"What'd you come here for anyway, Domeki?" Watanuki muttered as he shelved the last of the supplies.

"What can of question is that? I just returned from England and this is the welcome I get?" the older man said continuing to pet Shaoran's head.

"Oh!" Watanuki exclaimed. "I forgot! How was your trip?" Domeki laughed at his friend's change of character.

"It went well. I brought croquettes back for you." He said. Watanuki immediately brightened. "Are you staying for dinner?" Domeki asked Shaoran. "There is enough for you as well." The brunette shook his head.

"I should be heading back. I'm worried about Maru and Moro being home alone."

"Ah. Then please wait. I made dinner for you all." The three walked out of the storage room and into the kitchen. Watanuki handed a basket to Shaoran. Whatever was inside smelled wondrous. Shaoran headed to the front of the shop after thanking him for the food.

"Shaoran, be careful! There have been some strange things happening lately." Watanuki called after him from the doorway.

"I understand, Watanuki." Shaoran said seriously. I will do my best to be on my guard. "

"Good. That puts my mind at ease." The older male said. "Now, off you go. Yuko-san is a bear when she hasn't eaten." Shaoran waved as best he could while holding a basket and ran down the steps of the bakery.

"See you later, Watanuki! It was nice meeting you, Domeki-san! Thank you for the food!"

"You are quite welcome! Take care!" the raven called after him.

"See ya later, kid!" Domeki said.

Shaoran ran down the street toward the shop, unconscious of the subtly changing atmosphere of the steadily darkening road. Storm clouds began to form overhead, and shortly after he reached inside, it began to rain.

"I'm home!" he shouted into the unusually dark house. He glanced about him as he removed his shoes. Were Maru and Moro out with Yuko-san? Shaoran couldn't remember a time when he saw the girls leave the vicinity of the shop.

"We're in the kitchen, brat!" Shaoran heard someone call. Yuko-san. He wandered over to the medium sized kitchen in with the basket in his arms. "Welcome back, Shaoran." Yuko-san said with a huge grin on her face. She may have been speaking to him, but her eyes were in the basket in his arms. Shaoran resisted an urge to roll his eyes.

"WELCOME HOME, SHAORAN!" Maru and Moro chorused as they tackled him from both the; left and the right side; he nearly dropped the basket.

"Careful." Yuko-san chastised, with some form of sincerity (and seriousness) "Watanuki made this dinner with loving care. WE wouldn't want to spoil it. GO set the table girls." Maru and Moro squealed as they hurried to prepare for dinner. Yuko-san placed the basket on the counter and unwrapped the cloth around it. Inside was gyoza. "Oh, wow." Yuko breathed. "He went all out, didn't he?" Shaoran made a move to go help Maru and Moro, but Yuko-san raised a slender hand in a motion to stop him.

"Tonight, we may have to make use of the room across from yours" Yuko stated plainly.

"Are we expecting someone?" Shaoran asked. He wondered who could be visiting on such short notice.

"No. We're not expecting anyone."

Shaoran gave Yuko a strange look. "Then why…?" Yuko-san paused in her work of distributing the food and looked his way. A small smile was evident on her features.

"The Nowaki brings visitors unexpected, and an unexpected visitor follows in the wake of the Nowaki. If we are together, they will pass us by, both the visitor and the Nowaki."

Shaoran stared, confused. Yuko-san smiled. "It's a lullaby to scare away nightmares." She said before calling for Maru and Moro to take the plates to the table. Shaoran shook his head. He had never understood Yuko-san completely, but she was becoming more foreign to him as of late.

"Shaoran! Come eat or we'll eat your portion, too!"

"Coming, coming." He said, sauntering off to the table, and setting aside Yuko's words for the time being.

~OoO~

"We're out of beer!" Yuko-san wailed. They had finished the sumptuous dinner prepared for them by Watanuki, and Yuko-san had grabbed a bottle of wine and drunk like a fish. However, much to her horror, that bottle was the last of her stock. "I was so busy, I forgot to order more!" the woman moaned. She stretched out over the sofa in the living room and groaned. Shaoran, very unsympathetically declared that he was going to bed. When Yuko-san was in withdrawal mode, she was even more sadistic than usual. It was as if the need or presence of alcohol in her system unleashed the remainder of whatever evil she restrained in her body to the outside world. "Go order more." Was the command she gave him, along with the money, and a note to the clerk to allow this minor to purchase the drink. That was how Shaoran found himself walking swiftly to the convenient store in the middle of a storm. "Storm" was an understatement. What he was currently running through could be described as no less than a typhoon. Fortunately for him, the rains started only after he reached the store.

"Midnight runs for Yuko-san?" Yamashita-san, the store owner asked. Shaoran nodded, watching the rain fall in sheets outside the window with worried eyes. He hadn't remembered to bring an umbrella. It hadn't seemed necessary until ten minutes ago. There was a soft jingle of the store's bell as another customer entered the store. Curious, Shaoran glanced up to see what brave (or maybe foolish?) soul would venture out in this kind of weather. He froze when he saw who it was. Sopping wet with the pelting rains of the storm, Syaoran Li entered the store.

"Whoa!" Yamashita-san exclaimed, looking between the two identical boys, "Since when do you have a twin?"

"I don't." Shaoran said flatly. To Syaoran he said, "What are you doing here? It's practically monsoon weather out there." Syaoran shook his head like a dog, water drops flying everywhere.

"I was returning home from a visit with a family member and got caught in the storm." Syaoran explained. "I came here to get out of the rain." Syaoran shivered as the air conditioning the store blew a gust of chilling air their way. "Why are you here?"

"An errand." Syaoran nodded and looked worriedly out the window. "It doesn't look like it's going to stop anytime soon. And my house is still a ways away from here…"

"Hey, kid." Yamashita-san called to him, "Yuko-san gave you enough to buy an umbrella as well. In fact, if you buy two, it comes out exactly even." Shaoran frowned and glanced between the shop owner and Syaoran, who was still gazing out the window. Sure, he had forgotten his umbrella, and Syaoran looked cold…but… Shaoran gritted his teeth in frustration. Curse his inner Good Samaritan! And the fact that there was money enough for **two** umbrellas? Yuko and fate were plotting against him.

"I'll take two umbrellas along with the brandy." He said with a sigh.

"Already ahead of ya, boy." Yamashita-san said and handed him his items with a wink. Shaoran frowned. Maybe the shop owner was plotting against him as well.

"Come on." Shaoran said to Syaoran, poking him with one of the umbrellas. "I need to get home before this storm gets worse. Syaoran looked up at him, shock written, and rewritten all over his face.

"…Are you sure?" he said. Shaoran sighed.

"You can call your parents from my house." Syaoran's face brightened immediately.

"Thank you!" he exclaimed. "Thank you so much!" Shaoran winced and shoved the umbrella into Syaoran's hands.

"Let's just go." He said. They took off as soon as they exited the store, racing back through the blinding rain to Yuko's house.

"Yuko-san!" Shaoran called when they made it back to the house. The lights were off, and the only sound he could hear was the pouring of the rain. Shaoran sighed. She must have tired of waiting for him, and retired to her room. Behind him, Syaoran sneezed. The sound echoed in the silent house. "Come on." Shaoran said, after he put the bottle of brandy in the cupboard. He took Syaoran by the wrist, and dragged him to the bathroom on his hall. Shaoran was silent as Syaoran dried himself with a towel and changed into the spare clothes that were offered to him. After Syaoran ended the call with his parents, assuring them of his safety, Shaoran spoke up. "There is a guest room across from mine." He said. "You can use it."

"…Thank you." Syaoran murmured with feeling. He bowed slightly. "I really appreciate this."

"Just…get some sleep." Shaoran said. "We have school tomorrow." Syaoran bid him good night and left. Shaoran climbed into bed and stared at the white ceiling above him. He remained that way for a long time before he drifted off.

~OoO~

_ Blood. Blood ran from the walls and the ceiling like rain. Like an explosion of red paint, blood decorated every inch of the pristine e white room. Shaoran gazed at the still form of the man beneath him. Vermillion liquid pooled from the hole that was once his stomach onto the floor and formed a warm puddle at his feet. The young boy doubled over in repulsion and emptied his bowels onto the floor beside the corpse. All that came out was acid for he hadn't eaten that day. He forced himself not to cry as the acrid acid burned his throat. Shaoran panted heavily and glanced at the corpse again. The man's face was locked in an eerie grimace; it was as if he was sneering at him, mocking him from beyond the grave._

_ "No…" he said, backing away from the lifeless body. His feet splashed slightly in the pooling blood. "No…Don't look at me like that!" Shaoran covered his face with his little hands trying to block out the image burned into his retinas. "Stop calling me that name!" He could hear it. Even in death, the man's voice was echoing like a mantra in his ears, calling him that dreadful name. Monster._

_ "I hear voice!" someone called from down the hallway. The sound of rushing feet drew steadily near him. Shaoran glanced around him in panic. If the caught him, he would never escape._

_ So, he ran._

_Shaoran ran down the hall as fast his little legs could carry him. He was going to die! If they caught him, they would kill him. _Because he was s monster._ Syaoran ran as fast as he could away from that house—his prison—and escaped into the forest. It was raining; monsoon winds pelted the earth, drenched his hair, soaked his clothes, and blinded him. Yet, Shaoran was thankful. He was eternally thankful because the rain washed away the blood. It washed away the blood that stained his shirt and the blood that he had on his feet. But most of all, it washed away the blood on his hands._

~OoO~

"Shaoran! Shaoran, wake up!"

Syaoran jumped up with a scream, sweat pouring from every pore on his body. He panted and gasped as his lungs took in the frigid air. He gulped at the air like a fish, as his pulse thundered in his ears. When his heart stopped racing as fast, he moaned and covered his face with his hands, hot tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Shaoran."

Shaoran froze, only then realizing that someone was in the room. He glanced up to see Syaoran gazing at him tiredly.

"Are you alright?" The boy asked. Shaoran shivered; the cold air was chilling his sweat soaked body.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Two o' clock in the morning." Syaoran said.

"Oh."

They were silent after that. Syaoran waited for a long time in silence. After a while, he turned to go back to the guest's room, but a tug at his shirt stopped him.

"Wait."

Syaoran turned back to see Shaoran gripping his sleeve tightly. He was shaking, and refused to look up at the other boy. Shaoran knew he looked pitiful, but didn't care. "Stay here." He commanded. "…please." Syaoran regarded him for a moment, before nodding and climbing into bed beside Shaoran. It sunk a little with the added weight. For a long time, they simply stared at one another, listening to the now quiet pitter patter of the rain, and the sound of each other's breathing. Shaoran didn't remember when they fell asleep, but he did remember that the storm ended sometime while they were watching one another. But more importantly, he didn't have nightmares for the rest of that night.

_The Nowaki brings visitors unexpected, and an unexpected visitor follows in the wake of the Nowaki. If we are together, they will pass us by, both the visitor and the Nowaki._

_

* * *

_

(A/N: Let me take a minute to clear up some things. Syaoran and Shaoran refer to the other as their "clone" in their minds, but it is only a relative comparison. Oh, and this story is AU, not post-TRC. I did a lot of editing of this chapter. This chapter…was most difficult to write…. I wrote almost the entire thing in two days. However, the last three scenes took me nearly a month to complete! Sorry for the wait. . Anyway, thanks to all of my reviewers! I really appreciate it. )


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Place One Can Return To

Genre: Angst/Drama

Rating: M

(A/N: I have a really bad habit of making every relationship I write seem romantic. Sasalia32 keeps telling me to stop bothering trying to make people friends in my stories. I'm not doing it on purpose, I promise! )

**Special thanks to Rose-Rainbow who faithfully sends page long reviews. You have no idea how helpful it is to have someone with a sharp eye like yours reviewing this story. Thanks so much!**

** :D **

The Place One Can Return To

* * *

Chapter 4:

Weakness (part 1)

Above all else

You are my most favored person

Above everyone else

You alone should fly free

So what is it that curses us to this fate?

Who is it that pulls the strings?

I pray that above all else

You never learn of this truth

Shaoran opened his heavy lidded eyes very slowly. In his half-conscious haze, he could only stare at the ceiling, silently listening to the sound of birds outside of his window. He tried to sit up in bed, but was hit with a heavy wave of dizziness and nausea. He moaned softly and lifted a hand to his brow; it was hot. Crap. He had forgotten he had a fever when he agreed (succumbed) to Yuko-san's request to fetch more alcohol. Now, thanks to that oversight, his slight fever had developed into a fully matured one. Shaoran shivered and burrowed back into the warmth of his sheets. …Wait. Last night? Panic rose in his chest like wild fire. Last night Syaoran had come home with him. Shaoran threw the cover off the left side of the bed violently, wincing when the cold air hit his body; the place beside him was empty. Shaoran trailed a hand over the empty spot. Had he dreamed that? Had his fevered mind dreamed up Syaoran as a form of comfort in his weakest moment? Shaoran pulled the covers back over his head and curled up into a ball. Man, he really was pathetic.

"You know…you do some funny things when you wake up."

Shaoran froze, and poked his head out of his asylum. Standing in the doorway with a tray was Syaoran. The other boy was watching him with an amused expression. A strange sort of relief washed over Shaoran. The other boy hadn't left after all. His thoughts must have been written on his face, because Syaoran smiled gently, and took a seat beside him. He placed the tray on the nightstand, and placed a hand on Shaoran's brow. "Your fever is worse." Syaoran said with a frown. Shaoran resisted the urge to comment that it was that diabolical woman's (Yuko-san) and his fault, and that if he caught pneumonia, he knew just who he'd tell his lawyer to sue. "Yuko-sensei told me to bring you breakfast, and that she would bring back any work that we missed." Syaoran went on to explain.

"Ah…alright." Shaoran said. Then, he paused as that information sunk in. "Wait." he said to Syaoran, "What do you mean "we"? Yuko-san left already? And you're skipping school?" Syaoran sighed at the obvious rise of Shaoran's stubborn nature.

"Well, somebody has to stay home and take care of you." He stated plainly.

"Maru and Moro are here." Shaoran retorted.

"Yuko-sensei said that they do more harm than good." Shaoran frowned, unable to argue with that fact.

"Still, you shouldn't skip school." he chastised.

"I don't see why you're getting riled up about this." Syaoran said, a hint of hurt in his voice. A look of defiance flashed in his auburn eyes. "I've been wondering this for a while, but…Is there some particular reason why you don't like me? I mean, you say you don't know me, but your presence is familiar, we look like twins, and we basically have the same name!" Shaoran stared wide eyed at the boy's outburst. It wasn't often that the boy lost his cool. Syaoran deflated a little and brought his hands to his head. "I mean…it…just doesn't make any sense…"

"Syaoran…" Shaoran said, unable to bear the painful confusion written on Syaoran's face. He reached out and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. Syaoran shuddered, and then was still. When he looked up again, all traces of his frustration were gone.

"…Sorry." Syaoran said, "You're sick, and I'm not helping." He picked up a small portion of scrambled eggs with the chopsticks on the tray and blew on them. Shaoran looked on mournfully. Guilt washed over him like a wave. When Syaoran put the chopsticks to his mouth, he lowered his gaze to his hands.

"Alrighty! Open wide, Ri-kun!" Syaoran said enthusiastically.

"…sorry."

"What?" Shaoran shook his head and mumbled "nothing" before closing his lips around the eggs. Syaoran, so sure that the other boy would have reacted angrily to his teasing, dropped the utensils. Shaoran simply caught them, and continued to eat the remainder of his breakfast. He ate; Syaoran watched, and they remained silent until Shaoran was done.

~OoO~

"So…You had a fever, and was stupid enough to go running in the rain; therefore, making yourself an invalid for a few days. I gotta hand it to you, kid. You amaze me." Shaoran groaned at Doumeki's not-too-kind words. He and Watanuki had appeared at the shop's front steps some two hours after the two boys had breakfast. Apparently, Yuko-san sent them to make sure they were alright. At the moment, the group was situated in the living room drinking tea that Syaoran prepared for them. Shaoran was bundled in a thick blanket on a couch to the far left of the room. Thankfully, his fever had gone down a little.

"Doumeki!" Watanuki scolded. "You're not helping Shaoran-kun feel any better!"

"I'm making him feel worse so it won't happen again." Doumeki replied nonchalantly as he drank the tea set before him. "And aren't you supposed to be in bed?" he said to Shaoran. Shaoran couldn't help but get angry.

"You're the one who told me to come out of my room for fresh air! You said it was rude to ignore guests even if you are sick!" He exclaimed, annoyed. Shaoran couldn't help himself. He knew it was wrong to raise your voice to elders, but he had the feeling that Doumeki was egging him on purpose, and his patience was short because of his illness.

"Stop annoying him, Doumeki." Watanuki commanded. Doumeki turned away and began to play with Maru and Moro, mumbling what sounded like "spoilsport" under his breath.

"In any case," Watanuki began, turning to Syaoran. "It really is a pleasure to meet you." He gave him a small bow. "I am Kimihiro Watanuki." He said. "That is Shizuka Doumeki." Doumeki grunted his greeting and continued to entertain the girls. Syaoran smiled.

"I am Li Syaoran." The boy said and bowed shyly.

"Oh, I know." Watanuki chuckled. "Shaoran talks about you all the time."

"He does?" Syaoran asked surprised. He glanced over at Shaoran who pointedly looked away and busied himself with downing his tea. He drank it so fast that some went down the wrong pipe, and he coughed violently. Syaoran was by his side in seconds fawning over him while Doumeki and Watanuki laughed. They continued in their mirth until Maru and Moro fell asleep. Around noon, Doumeki and Watanuki went to the store to buy groceries, and Shaoran, who was feeling much better, decided to take a shower. When he had finished, he walked down the stairs back to the living room. Syaoran looked up from his book when he entered and smiled.

"Are you feeling any better?" He asked. Shaoran returned the smile.

"Yes. Much better. Thank you." Syaoran stared at him instead of answering. Shaoran frowned. "What?" A slow, silly grin spread over the other's face.

"…You smiled." Syaoran said in awe; his eyes were sparkling with joy. Shaoran rolled his eyes and plopped down into the cushion beside Syaoran. He snatched the book from the boy's hands, jumped up, and ran for the door. "Hey!" Syaoran exclaimed. "I need that for school!" Shaoran shook his head.

"We've been cooped up in this place for too long. I'm feeling better, so I'm going outside." A sly look spread over Shaoran's features. "If you want your book back, you better run fast enough to get it." And with that, he took off running. Down the street and into the town garden he ran. It was a heavenly feeling; sunlight on his face, and wind in his hair. The stress of the past few days seemed to roll away. He was running as fast as his legs could carry him, book in hand. Shaoran hadn't heard Syaoran come after him, so he glanced over his shoulder. That was a mistake. Shaoran caught a glimpse of the other boy just seconds before he was tackled to the ground.

"Caught you!" Syaoran exclaimed, pinning Shaoran to the ground. "Now give me that book!"

"Never!" Shaoran growled, and tried to wrestle Syaoran for dominance, but he couldn't gain the upper hand. The other boy was just too strong! Eventually, Syaoran wrenched the book from Shaoran's hands. But instead of triumphantly claiming his prize, he tossed to the side and sat on Shaoran's stomach, immobilizing him. "What…?" Shaoran said in astonishment. Without a word, Syaoran smirked, and proceeded to tickle Shaoran. The poor boy clasped his hands over his mouth in attempt to keep the laughter inside. He wouldn't let Syaoran win! He tried to turn over and crawl away, but his efforts only exposed his sides to Syaoran even more; the boy wasted no time attacking them, all the while with a triumphant smirk plastered on his face.

"This is punishment for taking my book." He said with mock haughtiness. "Now, say you're sorry and will never do it again!"

"Bwa ha ha ha!" Shaoran was laughing so hard, tears were in his eyes. Curse his sensitivity! "I-I won't make any promises!" he said, momentarily gaining control over his voice.

"Oh yeah?" Syaoran said. "Well then, I don't believe I'll be letting you up." He tickled Shaoran more fervently, if that were possible. Shaoran shrieked and once again tried to get away, but to no avail. Shaoran was so focused on trying to endure the Syaoran's wandering hands that he didn't notice Doumeki and Watanuki walk up.

"…What are you doing?" Shaoran and Syaoran stopped abruptly and stared at the newcomers. Watanuki and Doumeki stood with groceries on each arm, and had odd expressions on their faces. Syaoran got off and Shaoran, and helped him stand. Both boys were red in the face with embarrassment at being caught acting so childishly.

"Um…" Shaoran began to say, but Watanuki held up a hand to stop him.

"I'm just glad that you two are getting along at last." He said with a pleased smile. "Right?"

"Yes!" Syaoran exclaimed enthusiastically and placed a hand on Shaoran's shoulder. Embarrassed, Shaoran looked down and said nothing.

"We should get going. "Doumeki said. The sky was getting dark. "If we don't star dinner soon, we won't be able to eat until late."

The grocery bags were distributed so that no one carried more than two, and the group made their way back to Yuko-san's house. When they finally arrived, they were greeted by Yuko and the twins, who Watanuki promptly pushed out of the kitchen so that he could set up in peace. After dinner, they played games, and told stories. It was a wonderfully enjoyable evening; one Shaoran hadn't experienced in a long time. When at last he had to bid the others goodnight, Shaoran felt a little saddened. Doumeki and Watanuki left first, and Yuko-san agreed to drive Syaoran home.

"I'll give these to Yuuko-sensei to give to you tomorrow. Get some rest." Syaoran said to Shaoran as he prepared to leave with Yuko-san; he was referring to the clothes. Shaoran nodded, but said nothing else. He really wanted to express just how much fun he'd had that day, but because he had been so rude and cold to Syaoran before, he wasn't sure how. Syaoran seemed to sense this because he smiled, and patted him on the shoulder. "Today was fun. Let's do this again some other time, okay?" Shaoran nodded gently, unsure of what else to say. Yuko-san honked the car horn, and Syaoran turned to leave. Shaoran watched Syaoran's retreating form in anguish. That day had been more like a dream than reality. If he let things go as they were, whatever magic that allowed for this small happiness might fade. So, he took a chance.

"Good night…" paused hesitantly before continuing, "…Syaoran…" The other boy paused, and turned to look at him. To Shaoran's surprise, he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Good night, Shaoran!" he exclaimed, and then took off toward Yuko-san's car. Shaoran watched silently in the doorway as they drove off. He stood watching long after they were out of sight. A cool breeze blew, and he shivered slightly. Not wanting to risk another fever, he reluctantly headed back inside the shop. Shaoran didn't see it because he couldn't see his face. But if he had stood in front of a mirror, he would have. The entire time he stood watching in the doorway, and even as he climbed into bed and fell asleep, like Syaoran, he had been grinning from ear to ear. That particular night, Shaoran wasn't plagued by nightmares. His dreams were blank, and white as untouched snow.

* * *

_But the world, jealous of our fortune _

_would try, once again_

_To abscond the happiness that we share_

(A/N: In the realm of whatever, it occurred to me that the Japanese do not shake hands, but bow as a greeting. I mean, I _**knew **_that, but it didn't occur to me as far as writing about Japanese people was concerned until Watanuki introduced himself to Syaoran. -_- This was _fluff_, I know. But I felt like there needed to be a break before the next major concept was introduced. . I also feel like I'm trying to buy time or something…or pacify Shaoran before I'm mean to him again… Lol . Thanks again to all of the reviewers!)


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Place One Can Return To

Genre: Angst/Drama

Rating: M

(A/N: Here it is! The next chapter! Hope you enjoy! Being sick sucks…At least I'm better now. Apparently my muse isn't listening to me because it is including characters I wanted to keep out of this story…This is day four of Shaoran's cold. Even if you feel like crap, by day four(or something), you go out instead of resting because you can't take it anymore. Or at least that's what I did…)

The Place One Can Return To

* * *

Chapter 5:

Weakness (part 2)

_Trials and tribulation hound us_

_They hunt us like dogs until we are weary_

_They chase us and toy with us and cast us aside like broken dolls_

_They use us until our tired bodies give up the ghost_

_And then, we die_

_"What is it that you wish for?" the beautiful woman with long raven tresses watched him silently. Her expression was as smooth a cold as stone, but not unfriendly. Shaoran fought the urge to cry as the weight of what he was about to do sat on his tiny shoulders. _

_ "Free him." He croaked out; his voice was rough and sore. "Until we are strong enough to stand on our own again, take away his pain." Shaoran clutched his sides and held back the tremors the shook his small frame. "Please…" Yuko-san sat, tall and regal. He felt her eyes bore through his body and pierce his soul. _

_ "Are you willing to pay the price?" she asked. Her voice was like a gong, ringing and ringing through his body. Young Shaoran didn't move or reply for a long moment. Then, he lifted his head, determination reflected in his eyes. _

_ "Name your price. I will pay it." The space-time witch stared long and hard at his face, a look of pity in her eyes. When Shaoran blinked and looked again, it was gone. _

_ "Well then, boy." She said. "Your price is—"_

~OoO~

"Shaoran, wake up!" That was the only warning Shaoran received before he was dog piled by both Maru and Moro.

"Oof!" he exclaimed as the air was forced from his lungs.

"How are you feeling, Shaoran? Are you okay? Are you tired? Are you sleepy?" the girls asked shaking him earnestly. Shaoran groaned and sat up in bed, Maru and Moro clinging on each arm.

"I'm feeling much better guys. Don't worry too much about me. " And it was true. Shaoran had spent nearly all of the previous day sleeping. Yesterday, his throat has been red with inflammation, and so dry that he could hardly swallow. It had been very warm in his room, but he remembered shivering like a leaf. Being sick was very irritating (A/N: Understatement.), but he was well-rested now. The two girls gave him dubious looks. "Really, I'm fine." He said with a smile. Relived, they released his arms and ran out of the room. Shaoran sighed as he watched them go, and stretched; his muscles were stiff from lying in bed for so long. Just as he was about to head to the bathroom, something caught his eye. Folded on the chair in the far right of his room were the clothes he lent to Syaoran the day before yesterday. He picked them up, a smile creeping over his face, and put them away. After heeding his hygiene needs, he pulled on a robe and headed down the stairs to the kitchen. Maru and Moro greeted him.

"Where is Yuko-san?" he asked after confirming her absence. The girls giggled.

"It's after ten, Shaoran!" Maru said.

"The mistress is at school!" Moro finished, ushering the sighing boy to the table where his breakfast was set. Shaoran groaned a little in his mind. He had forgotten that it was still the middle of the week and while he was confined to the shop, other—luckier—humans could engage in the world beyond. Melodramatic, yes, but at this point, Shaoran didn't care anymore. Surprisingly enough, it wasn't the cold that was truly bothering Shaoran, but boredom. After dinner, Maru and Moro banished him from the kitchen so they could begin their chores. Poor Shaoran was left to combat with his boredom on his own.

At first, he tried to read a book, but soon discovered that he was in no mood to read. He then tried studying, but abandoned that faster than reading. Finally, after giving it much thought, Shaoran decided to wander about the shop. It was a pretty pathetic solution, but it was better than being idle with his rampaging thoughts. If he happened to fall asleep while lying about he might be visited by another nightmare of the past. It was an effort enough to direct his thoughts away from his dreams during the day; he didn't need his impromptu naps to be about them. That's how Shaoran found himself exploring the storeroom in the back of Yuko's shop. In the years he had lived with Yuko, Shaoran had never been in this particular area of the shop. Yuko hadn't forbidden him; he just hadn't felt the need to see it. Apparently, all of the items she claimed to be "mystical" were stored there. How much of that was true, Shaoran wasn't sure. He never truly believed in magic or the like, but after living with Yuko-san for a number of years, he was more open to accepting it. The storeroom itself wasn't anything special. It was dark, musty, and filled more with books than with anything else. However, on miniature pedestals were strange items. There was a kaleidoscope on one pedestal, an egg on another, a ring, and a box with intricate designs. For some reason, Shaoran felt completely repelled by the box. It was as if some untold evil resided in it. Not wanting to tamper with Yuko-san's things, he took out a book off one of the shelves and sat on the floor to read it, totally forgetting that he wasn't in the mood to read. He spent three hours reading books off those shelves, and only became conscious of the time when a large cloud passed overhead and blocked the sunlight that allowed him to read.

With another sigh, the young boy stood a stretched. He was about to put the book away when something on a shelf to his right caught his eye. Inside a golden frame was a picture if three people in matching lab coats, two men and one woman. Curious, Shaoran walked over to study it. One man, the one on the right, was tall and lean with long black hair. He has kind face and smile. The other man had a broader build and sideburns that made him look like a count; his eyes were narrow and observant. Shaoran felt his chest tighten at the familiarity. Finally, the woman was lean and regal with knowing eyes and a knowing smile. Her black hair was longer than the lean man's hair. Shaoran recognized her immediately as Yuko-san. Although she had hardly changed physically over the years, Shaoran felt that she looked younger in the picture. He sat near his pile of books with the picture as he continued to study it in the dim light. If he remembered correctly, she was wearing a lab coat the second time he met her. He'd been six then...

~OoO~

_"Crap!" the boy spat through gritted teeth. He had been chasing a tabby through the streets and climbed up a tree after it. He really wanted to pet it, but the cat didn't share his sentiments and scratched him when he got too close. Surprised, Shaoran fell out of the tree and scraped his knee. "Crap!" he spat again, one hand nursing his cheek and the other cradling his throbbing knee. "That hurt…" _

_Usually, Shaoran was a very well behaved child. It wasn't like him to go frolicking thought the streets, or chasing down cats for that matter. But Shaoran's entire family had been at the main house for New Year's Eve, and he had been harassed by all of his cousins all day. So, like any other self-serving child, he snuck out. His only objective had been to get away from the noise and commotion. He hadn't planned to hurt himself._

_ "…What hurts? Your body or your pride?" A shadow fell over him and blocked the sun; Shaoran shivered at the sudden lack of warmth and looked up. Standing above him in a deep amethyst kimono was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had flowing black hair and stern, knowing eyes. The Sun shining on her back made sort of a glow form around her. Shaoran thought she looked like an angel of death. _

_ "…Are you a shinigami?" he asked. The woman paused for a moment, seemingly taken aback, but then she chuckled and offered him a damp handkerchief to soothe his wounds._

_ "Good answer." She had said. He spent that entire afternoon in the strange woman's company. There was something about her that allowed him to trust her immediately. The fact that young Shaoran felt proud to be escorting so beautiful a woman through the local New Year's festival was a bonus. Being so impatient a child, Shaoran found many things to be trying on the nerves rather than enjoyable. So, even he was surprised that he missed spending time with the woman when they parted ways._

_ The second time he met her, almost one year later, he was in a similar situation as the first time. The only difference was that it was the middle of summer rather than the beginning of winter. This time around, he was in a tree trying to put a baby sparrow that fell out back into its nest. Sadly, the mother sparrow didn't share his sentiments and pecked him out of the tree. Yuko-san happened to be walking by, and stopped to watch him fall._

_ "…Do you often get into situations that cause you to injure yourself?" she asked as she walked over to him._

_ "No." Shaoran grumbled. "You just seem to show up coincidently whenever I'm getting hurt."_

_ "There is no coincidence in the world." She said. "There is only hitsuzen." Shaoran remembered staring at her like she was ill in the head._

_ "…That doesn't make any sense." He retorted angrily and embarrassed to appear, yet again, in an "uncool" fashion in front of Yuko-san. _

_ "You'll understand it in time." She studied him for a moment, and when it was apparent that he wasn't badly injured she said, "Perhaps you should stay away from animals, particularly ones in trees."_

_ "You're not wearing a kimono today." He commented as he wiped the blood (where the bird's beak nicked his forehead) and dirt off his face and onto his sleeve, desperate to change the subject. At least it was true. Unlike the last time he had seen her, she was dressed in a red turtleneck with a chrysanthemum design, black pants, and a white lab coat. Her hair was tied up at the top of her head. It was Yuko's turn to give him a strange look. _

_ "Very few individuals wear kimonos every day, Shaoran."_

_ "I know that!" he exclaimed. "It just seemed like you might." Shaoran paused in his indignation for a moment. Had he told her his name? The young boy turned to study this woman suspiciously. She only smiled; it was that same knowing smile that was on her face the first time he met her._

_ "I'm Yuko, by the way." She said, chuckling and offering a hand. Shaoran reached over to shake it, but removed his hand when he felt something cold. In her hand was a damp handkerchief, much like the one she gave him the first time._

_ Shaoran remembered staring at her, wide-eyed. That day, he decided that he was in love with Yuko-san. It was the only explanation for his irrational, unnatural trust in a woman he had met only twice. He also used this excuse to justify his acceptance of her eccentricities for many a year after (until she gave him a freshly cut rabbit's paw for his eighth birthday as a joke. He promptly fell out of love at that). So, he wasn't surprised at all when she had shown up at his house that one night it burned to the ground and he lost everything. He hadn't been surprised when she asked him what he wished for. And he never questioned the fact that she would be able to grant it._

~OoO~

"Shaoran..?"

Shaoran rubbed his eyes and stretched uncomfortably and glanced around him. He must have fallen asleep in the storeroom.

"Shaoran?" He looked over at the shoji door as it opened and soft light filtered in. Moro glanced around worriedly in the dark.

"I'm here." He said.

"Well, the mistress has returned." She said with a relived smile when she spotted him in the darkness.

"Okay. I'll be right there." He said, returning her smile. He put the books back, placed the picture face-down and closed the door on his way out. It made a soft click as it shut.

~OoO~

When Shaoran awoke the next day, he cold had nearly decapitated, but he had a bad feeling eating away at him from deep inside his intestinal area. He frowned in front of the bathroom mirror as he brushed his teeth. The last time he had a feeling like this, everything he had run from had been dumped into his life like a scoop on a Sunday with a proverbial cherry on top. The only problem was he was lactose intolerant. To make matters worse, Yuko-san had informed him the night before that she would be taking a day off to deal with some important business or the other. Knowing her, it was probably to drink with some long lost friend or something.

"Thanks, Yuko-san." He mumbled into his red washcloth as his rinsed his face. She was leaving him to deal with whatever this was on his own. Coincidentally, his feeling intensified when he exited his house only to be greeted by a bubbling Li Syaoran and company.

"Good morning!" his look-a-like gushed. "Are you feeling much better?" Shaoran was tempted comment sarcastically that if he hadn't been feeling better, he wouldn't have bothered to walk out of his house, but decided to keep that to himself.

"Yes, I am." He said instead. "Thanks."

"What's this?" Tomoyo said, slightly shocked. "Ri-kun being nice? If this is what a cold does, we should have found a way to make you sick long ago."

"…I can't believe that someone with your innocent face is saying that." Shaoran said dryly, no longer feeling charitable.

"I think you ruined it, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura whispered to her friend but loud enough for him to hear.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, Ri-kun." She said to Shaoran. "I am very sorry." Her voice didn't have a strand of repentance in it, but Shaoran decided that it would be too troublesome to point that out.

"Oh, yeah." Syaoran said as they neared the school. "Yesterday, Yuko-sensei said that she would be out today. Anybody have an idea who our substitute will be?"

"Maybe Kunimitsu-sensei?" Sakura suggested. "I think he has a free period during our class time."

"True, but he visits his wife in the hospital during that time, remember?" Tomoyo informed her. "Their baby is due very soon." As they entered the gates of the school, the group entered into a heated discussion of Kunimitsu-sensei's baby which Shaoran took no part in. Childbirth, among other things, was his least favorite of conversation topics.

"You okay?" Shaoran glanced up to see Syaoran's eyes trained on him. Shaoran, rather than look away, gave him a nod and a small smile.

"...Are you sure? You look a little pale."

"I'm really sure. Don't worry so much." Shaoran said in a slightly exasperated tone.

"The last time you said that, you were bedridden with a fever." Shaoran rolled his eyes at the worried look Syaoran was giving him. The boy looked something like a put off puppy.

"That and this are two different things."

"But—!"

"He said not to worry mother hen-kun." A lilt voice from behind the group said. They turned to see the owner of the voice, and were greeted with a bright smiled framed by even brighter blonde hair. The man was tall and lean, blonde with a gentle smile. He was a very handsome figure, but the most attractive part of him might have been his eyes; they were deep azure like a gem.

"Ah!" Sakura exclaimed, pulling Shaoran out of his musings. "Could you be our substitute teacher?" At that, the blonde man looked taken aback, but quickly grinned.

"If you are from Yuko-sensei's class, then yes, I am your substitute." Sakura squealed with delight and the man laughed. "How did you figure that out, princess?" At that point, the group began to walk down the hallway. Tomoyo, Shaoran, and Syaoran, withdrew from the bubbly conversation and struck up one among themselves.

"I do not approve." Tomoyo said in a hard but quiet voice. Shaoran watched Syaoran roll his eyes and shrug.

"What don't you approve of?" he asked uncomprehending.

"That." She said in a tight voice, nodding to her best friend gushing over the new substitute. "I thought Sakura was above that." Shaoran shook his head. He didn't get it. As they neared the classroom, the bell rang.

"Well, children." The blonde man sang circling behind them, and gently pushing them into the room. "It is time for class. Into the classroom with you!" When everyone was seated, he addressed the class. "Good morning, class!" The echoing 'good morning' was filled with high pitch shrieks from the girls. The substitute only chuckled in response. "My name is Fai. Please call me Fai-sensei. I will be your substitute in Yuko-san's absence."

"Yes, sensei!" the class chorused. Shaoran glanced around the classroom and evaluated the response of his classmates, particularly his friends. Sakura, like most of these girls, looked enraptured by Fai-sensei's presence. Tomoyo, like many of the boys, looked bored. Syaoran, however, had a strange expression on his face. It was like a mixture of amusement and curiosity. Shaoran felt a small throb beneath his left temple; a headache was forming.

"Sensei?" Shaoran called over the chatter since the substitute was too occupied to see his raised hand.

"Ah, yes?"

"When will Yuko-sensei be returning?" Shaoran asked. He had forgotten to ask her that morning. Fai-sensei raised his eyebrows and then pouted.

"Are you trying to get rid of me so soon?" Shaoran blinked. Fai-sensei's pout quickly became a sly grin and he beckoned to Shaoran. "Yuko-sensei will be returning day after tomorrow. But let's not dwell on that. Why don't we start today's lesson. You will answer the first problem. " Shaoran groaned inwardly, stood and made his way toward the board.

"Alrighty then." The blonde man sang. "First question. What is your name?

"Ri Shaoran."

"Okay. What is Shaoran-kun's favorite color?"

"…Red?" Shaoran said with uncertainty. Fai-sensei, who was currently using a dry erase marker as a microphone, laughed.

"Are you uncertain?" Shaoran frowned and shook his head.

"No, my favorite color is red."

"Next question, then. Where is your favorite place to go on weekends?"

"Um…I usually stay home and help with is needed. Afterward, I read in the garden, or go out for tea with my friend across the street." Shaoran said. He felt a little uneasy having the entire class staring at him. He didn't see how any of this constituted as the lesson for the day.

"Hmm…" Fai-sensei began with a grin. "Favorite color is red, and likes to stay home…" The blonde tapped his chin and studied the ceiling in thought. "…Red Hermit-kun?" At his, the entire class laughed. Shaoran frowned.

"…What?"

"It's decided. Your new nickname is 'Red Hermit-kun.'" Fai-sensei commented triumphantly and waved him to his seat. Shaoran shook his head and returned to his seat instead. Much of the day continued in the same fashion. The only names he remembered were Sakura's, Syaoran's, and Tomoyo's. They were "Pink hime-chan," "Cryptic Violet hime-chan," and "Mother hen-kun," respectively. They got absolutely nothing done, but by the end, Fai-sensei knew everyone's name and a little about each of them. Shaoran thought this was a little absurd, but oddly clever. The blonde teacher didn't seem like a stupid man, just ridiculously childish. When the lunch our rolled around, Shaoran was left alone. Tomoyo and Sakura decided to eat with other friends, and Syaoran had an assignment to talk about with another teacher. Shaoran hated to admit it when he unwrapped his bento at his seat, but he felt a little lonely. But just a little.

"Red Hermit-kun."

Shaoran looked up to see Fai-sensei sitting on the opposite side of his desk and staring directly at him. Poor Shaoran was so surprised at the man's sudden appearance that he chocked violently on the mouthful of food he was trying to swallow.

"Are you alright?" the other man said as he patted Shaoran's back.

"I-I'm fine! Where…did you come from…?" Shaoran asked through coughs. Fai-sensei gave him a strange look which Shaoran, whose eyes were blurred by tears of pain, did not see.

"I walked through the door?" Shaoran decided that dignifying that with a response was against his better interests. He'd tried talking in this before and it caused food to travel down his trachea rather than his esophagus. He didn't want a repeat of that.

"Anyway, I only came to ask if you would do me a favor." Shaoran nodded but didn't speak. Fai-sensei gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Will you ask Yuko-sensei when you see her tonight if she wants me to bring up the 9th grade project tomorrow or if she wants me to wait until she returns?" Shaoran nodded.

"Thanks, Red Hermit-kun." After the teacher flashed another bright smile, he got up and exiting the classroom. He left Shaoran nursing his throat and vaguely wondering how he knew Shaoran lived with Yuko.

~OoO~

_It was raining. The rain was falling in sheets so blinding and cold that it made whatever was outside of the window impossible to see. Young Shaoran curled himself into a small ball beneath the covers of his soft bed. _

_No. It was her bed._

_ The boy laughed bitterly to himself. The bed he was lying in belonged to the space-time witch. The silk kimono he was wearing to sleep belonged to the space-time witch. Hey, he would even go as far to say that the air he was breathing belonged to the space-time witch. There was nothing he owned anymore; at least, nothing of value. He had traded all of it to fix the problem he created. And by fix, he meant to but a band aid on the giant oozing whole of a wound he had inflicted on his life with a sharp spear called stupidity. Yes, that was it. Shaoran was just a really stupid kid. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed around the house. Shaoran flinched and curled himself tighter. At times like these, he would have crawled into Syaoran's bed._

_ Syaoran _

_ The boy felt like crying. He wrapped his hands around his knees and pulled them to his chest as the tears began to fall down his cheeks. It was becoming an automatic response now. No matter what he was doing, when Shaoran thought of his younger twin, the tears would simply fall from his face. It was as if his body was repenting its own. And no matter how many times it happened, Yuko would produce a handkerchief to wipe his eyes._

_Syaoran_

_Syaoran…_

_Oh, Syaoran…._

_ The thunder was louder, nearer; it shook the house this time. Shaoran sobbed louder just beneath the noise of the storm outside. What had he done? When had everything fallen apart? Why did it have to come to this? What would become of this? Questions he couldn't answer flashed through his mind as the lightning flashed through the window and lit up his room. A shadow fell upon him and Shaoran froze. A thin hand reached beneath the covers and found its way to his head. Slowly, it began massaging comforting circles into his hair. Shaoran dissolved then. He didn't need to hear a voice because he already knew who it was and her words from that time would forever ring in his heart._

_In order to remove your pain, I removed my presence from your heart. That way, all the things that occurred because of me would never weigh you again._

_"Well then, boy." She said. "Your price is his memories."_

_

* * *

_

(A/N: …So Yuko-san was Shaoran's first love. Wow. I feel sorry for him. Oh, yeah. Shaoran, like Watanuki, is born on April 1st, which is April Fools; hence, the joke. For those with hyper active imaginations, the box mentioned earlier has nothing to do with the story; it's a reference from xxxHolic. But can you guess what it contains? ...I feel like I'm reviewing my own story here…but anyway, there were more dream flashbacks in this chapter. I even ended it with one because I decided to be creative (That, and I wanted my angst back). …That whole memory with Yuko seems totally made up on the spot, doesn't it? I think so, too. :) )

Now review!

…Or else I'll get bored.

Like L from "Devil's Trill" by Le KING.

Go read it. Then PM me about how much you liked it! XD But only after you review!


	6. Chapter 6

Title: The Place One Can Return To

Genre: Angst/Drama

Rating: M

(A/N: So… FF has been glitching again (what else is new), and I was only able to post this now, after a week of trying! Sorry this was so late, guys! This was exceedingly painful to write, so I apologize in advance. Ugh. I'm still not satisfied with this and I meant to edit more out (and in) but I couldn't bring myself to change anything, so in short this is one big ball of FAIL to me, but it was either post it now and regret, or post it never and regret more...

Soo...here it is! Hopefully, you enjoy it!)

**The Place One Can Return To**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6:

Weakness(part 3)

"_Everything is my precious memories with you"_

_Everything I am_

_Everything I want_

_It is all my precious memories with you _

Shaoran awoke the next morning, and to his dismay, his "bad feeling" hadn't disappeared at all. If anything, it had gotten worse. Skipping school that day sounded like an excellent plan, but before he could entertain the notion, he remembered that Fai-sensei had asked him to deliver a message to Yuko-san… Shaoran blinked twice as he stared at his ceiling and then suddenly threw back the covers and ran downstairs to the kitchen.

"Yuko-san!"

"Ah!"

Shaoran, who had burst through the kitchen at lightning speed, stared at a very bewildered Watanuki, who was in the process of making breakfast.

"Um…Good morning?" the other man said. Embarrassed, Shaoran relaxed from his panicked position.

"Good morning, Watanuki. Um…where is Yuko-san?"

"She left early."

"Ah, I see." Shaoran sighed. That was just too bad. He wasn't able to fulfill Fai-sensei's request. Oh, well. That being said, maybe he could skip school after all…Before he could think about it seriously, a muscled arm hooked around his neck and someone began violently ruffling his hair. Shaoran's first instinct was to fight back.

"Lemme go…!"

"You have drool dried on you face, kid." Shaoran stopped struggling immediately when heard the person's voice. Domeki looked down at him with a smug grin. "Give up so soon?" Shaoran contemplated whether or not he should bite him. Watanuki glanced over at the two wrestling and decided to intervene.

"Why don't you go wash up and come down for breakfast, Shaoran-kun?" Shaoran dislodged himself from his older friend and gave Watanuki a bright smile.

"Okay!" he said, and rushed back up the stairs to take a shower and get dressed. When he returned some twenty minutes later, he was surprised to see the dining room filled. Apparently Syaoran and Sakura had stopped by to pick him up a little early and were invited inside to have some of Watanuki's homemade breakfast. Shaoran's morning was a lot nosier than usual. But he wasn't complaining. It felt…refreshing.

"Where is Tomoyo-chan?" Shaoran asked after he noticed that she was, indeed, not with the party.

"She said she'd meet us at school because something came up." Sakura answered after swallowing a mouthful of blueberry pancakes.

"Oh. Okay."

"We should get going." Syaoran said. "Thanks for the food, Watanuki-san!"

"You guys, take care!" he called as the group hurried out of the house. Shaoran waved wildly as he quickly followed his friends out of the house, a slice of toast between his teeth. Somewhere along the road, it turned into a race, and the three arrived at the school gate gasping for breath. Shaoran vaguely wondered how he managed to keep from choking on his toast.

"Ha…ha…I win!" Sakura exclaimed as she managed to catch her breath. Syaoran laughed from his collapsed position next to her, and Shaoran just shook his head. He was still bent over trying to get oxygen into his lungs and was, therefore, incapable of speech. He opted for staring at the young brunette in awe instead. She was _fast_. Scary fast.

"Man, I thought I'd win this time for sure." Syaoran sighed as he picked himself up from the ground and dusted his lap. He glanced at Shaoran's shocked expression and grinned. "Too much for you, Shaoran?" The other boy snapped out of his stupor and gave him a look.

"I won't underestimate you next time." His voice was filled with a challenge. The bell rang before they could goad each other any longer, and the three arrived at their class without incident. The teacher wasn't in the classroom, so they had a few minutes of free time.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura exclaimed as soon as she spotted her friend. "You didn't come to come with us again. Is everything alright?"

Tomoyo chuckled at her friend's obvious concern. "I'm alright. Really. Don't worry so much."

Sakura frowned in distaste. "Then why do you have that "spooked" look on your face?" she asked. Tomoyo blinked in surprise and then looked away. On closer inspection, Tomoyo did look a little spooked. Her hair didn't look as perfectly curly as normal, and her face seemed a little pale.

"I…" Tomoyo began, and then stopped as Fai-sensei entered the room

"Good morning class!" the jocund blond sang. "I hope all of you are having a wonderful morning!"

"…I'll tell you guys about it later." Tomoyo whispered quickly. Sakura, Shaoran, and Syaoran nodded and took their seats as the class president started the morning greeting to their teacher.

"Good morning, Fai-sensei!" they chorused. The substitute chuckled.

"And a lovely morning to you all! In fact, I have wonderful news that is sure to ensure that! Today, I get to tell you the details of the ninth grade project!"

The class groaned in response.

"Oh, don't be like that. Aren't you excited?" One boy near the front of the classroom raised his hand and Fai called on him.

"Every year, the ninth grade class does one of three things: a play, a café, or a festival. We've seen it every single year up to now, so no, we aren't excited." He explained. The other students nodded their agreement.

Fai chuckled. "Well, that is the primary reason that Yuko-sensei and Kunimitsu-sensei changed it up a bit this year. Instead of doing a collaborative service project, the ninth grade classes are going to do a project about legends, superstitions, and traditions." The class began to excited murmur and whisper excitedly. Fai-sensei motioned for them to quiet down before he continued. "Each of you will be assigned a partner by random lottery. You'll choose a number from this hat," Fai held up a black hat full of folded slips of paper, "and whoever has the same number as you will be your partner. You and your partner will visit each other's homes and listen and ask about any legends, superstitions, or traditions in the family. Then, you will write your own legend based upon what you learned, turn it into a book and present it to the class." Fai smiled at the awe on the faces of the students. "That's the gist of it."

No sooner had the blonde man closed his mouth did the class erupt into chattering of excited voices. Shaoran glanced at his friends. Tomoyo and Syaoran looked enthused, and Sakura was practically bouncing out of her seat.

"Settle down, class." Fai said. "I will give each of you a packet with the guide lines to the project at the end of class, and you can ask questions after you look over it tonight. Right now, I need you all to come forward, pick a number, and then find your partner." The children hushed and crowded around his desk, eagerly waiting to get a numbered slip of paper. Then, when everyone had one, they immediately began looking or their numerical partners.

"Seven! Who has number seven!" someone called out over the other voices. Shaoran didn't bother trying to compete with the other shouting students and instead made his way to the voice, holding his own slip of paper with a printed seven on it. When he finally pushed his way out of the crowd, he saw a surprised Syaoran holding up a slip of paper identical to his own. His twin immediately broke out into grin and grasped his hands.

"We're partners!" he exclaimed with unperturbed delight.

"Yeah." Shaoran chuckled.

When the rest of the class settled down into their seats and Fai-sensei passed out the project guidelines, Shaoran glanced over all of the other partners (Unsurprisingly, Tomoyo and Sakura had been paired together. Not even the whims of chance could separate that pair). The ninth grade project was all anyone could talk about, even students who weren't in the graduating middle school class were excited. As the group walked home, Syaoran read over the project guidelines excitedly while walking backwards in front of the group.

"It says here that if possible we need to spend at least five days at the other student's house gathering info. The rest of the time can be used for writing, editing, and figuring out how to present the story. We have a total of three weeks for the project."

"They sure gave us a lot of freedom with it." Sakura commented. "Maybe the teachers were sick of the same thing every year. What do you think, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura glanced over at her friend who was unusually silent and frowned. "Tomoyo-chan?" Shaoran and Syaoran walked over to the two girls.

"Is something wrong?" Shaoran asked. Tomoyo looked pale and almost scared.

"Don't look up or do anything that would tell them you know, but someone has been following us since we left school." The brunette girl said with a voice of controlled calm.

"…what should we do?" Syaoran asked. Tomoyo smiled at him brightly as if everything was perfectly normal and motioned for them to start walking again.

"Sakura-chan? Will you phone my home and ask for Aoyagi-san to come and pick us up? I don't want to risk this stalker-person finding out where you all live." Sakura nodded and flipped open her cell phone and began dialing.

"But…wouldn't they find out where you live?" Shaoran wanted to know. Tomoyo gave him the same smile she gave to Syaoran.

"They already know."

Before any of them could question her, a black limo pulled up to them and a tall woman wearing dark sunglasses stepped out of it and opened the door for them.

"Thank you, Aoyagi-san."

"It is nothing, Tomoyo-sama." The woman said as she ushered the group into the back of the limo. "It is unsafe for you to be out in the open like this. If you had not refuted my suggestion to pick you up directly after school so vehemently, you would be safely home by now."

"I know." Tomoyo said as the woman took a seat inside the limo and closed the door. "I thought my stalker would leave me alone if I was walking in a group, but apparently not."

"What's going on?" Syaoran asked for the rest of the group.

Tomoyo lowered her eyes to her lap and frowned slightly. "…I'm being followed. Most likely by someone who wants to ransom me."

The group gasped in shock. Tomoyo held up a hand to silence them before they could voice their anger.

"It isn't uncommon; our family is wealthy and I am a child. This sort of thing has happened twice before, but the perpetrator was dealt with quickly. The reason I am worried this time is because whoever is behind this was able to get past our securities and into our home."

"When did this happen!" Sakura cried in alarm.

"Last week."

"And you didn't tell us?" Syaoran exclaimed.

"I didn't want to worry you unnecessarily. But, I fear that by associating with me outside of school—being seen with me, will put you all in danger."

"So…you don't want us to walk to and from school or go places outside of school with you?" Shaoran asked, the calmest of the group besides Tomoyo.

"At least until this has been settled."

Shaoran nodded. "We understand" he said and then looked at the others expectantly. Syaoran sighed and nodded as well. Sakura grasped her friend's hands in her own and squeezed gently.

"You need to tell us these things beforehand, Tomoyo. Even if we can't do anything, we can still keep you in our thoughts and concerns You're worrying about us, so let us worry about you."

"Thank you, Sakura-chan. And you two as well." Tomoyo said with a smile. The limo slowed to a stop and Tomoyo exited with her body guard, Aoyagi-san. "My chauffer will take you to your homes. I'm leaving first so that the stalker doesn't know where you live."

"Bye, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura exclaimed. "Be safe!"

"Yeah!"

"See you tomorrow!"

Tomoyo waved to them as they drove off. When the Daidouji mansion was no longer in sight, Sakura sat in her seat with a sigh. Syaoran placed a hand gently on her shoulder, and she glanced over at him.

"It'll be okay, Sakura-chan. Tomoyo's bodyguards are capable people."

Sakura looked at him a moment and then closed her eyes with a knowing smile. "I know. But I still worry because she's my friend."

The sky had darkened when they reached Yuko's shop. Shaoran bid his friends a goodnight and made his way inside the dark shop. As he sat on the small step by the door, he cocked an ear and waited in anticipation for the running steps that would belong to Mara and Moro; none came. Confused, Shaoran walked into the kitchen, scanned it, and spotted a note beside a plate of eel sushi, most likely his dinner. He picked it up and read it:

Syaoran-kun,

I will be back in the morning.

Yuko-san

Syaoran smiled gently and sat down to eat his dinner while completing his school assignments. The smile stayed in place the entire time he ate, as he prepared himself for bed, and even until he finally fell asleep to the sounds of the empty house settling.

~O.O~

"_Syaoran! Syaoran!" Shaoran called for his brother as he ran down the dark corridors of the immense basement of the Li family. Fear like an iron claw gripped at his heart and chest, making it hard to breathe. He stumbled through the halls, half-blind because of the smoke that had descended from the burning house above._

"_Syaoran!" young Shaoran called again, desperately, choking. "Waah!" he cried as he tripped over steps he hadn't seen and plummeted to the hard stone floor below. He screwed his eyes shut in anticipation, but when no pain came, he opened his eyes in confusion, and then in horror as he stared into the lifeless eyes of one of his servants. Shaoran screamed and pushed himself away from the body, only to trip over another and scream again. He gazed down the corridor filling with smoke and saw bodies, decapitated, ripped apart, or with heads smashed lining either side as if to usher him to his death. Shaoran turned his head away and vomited. And, for a long moment, he could do nothing more but heave and gasp for air._

_With fierce determination, Shaoran picked himself up and ran down the corridor once more, following the line of the bodies and calling his brother's name. He couldn't see very far into the inky darkness, but he knew that the queue of dead would lead him to Syaoran. His younger twin was with __**that man**__ after all. Rage and hate flared through him at just the thought. All of this was that man's doing. If he laid a hand on his brother he would kill him. _

"_Syaoran!" he cried. "Answer me, please!"_

"…_-chan…"_

_Shaoran held a breath as he listened for the faint sound he thought he heard. When he heard nothing again after a few moments, he glanced cautiously around himself. The bodies had stopped at a long stretch of ten rooms. Shaoran ran to the first one and pulled the door open._

"_Syaoran!" Shaoran shouted loud enough to wake the dead. Nothing but empty darkness. He ran to the next and the next, calling his brother's name._

"… …_nii…chan…"_

_That time he was positive he heard a voice. It was weak, but there._

"_Syaoran…?"_

"…_nii-cha-chan…"_

_Shaoran swallowed a cry of relief and made his way to the closed door of a room to his left. It was pitch black inside, and when he flipped the light switch, nothing came on. Tentatively, the young boy felt his way along the wall._

"…_nii-chan…?" a weak voice called out to him._

"_Syaoran! Where are you?"_

"…_he…help me…"_

_Shaoran bit back a wave of panic. Syaoran sounded so weak! He crawled along the floor to where he could hear labored breathing, the overpowering smell of blood and something he could not identify filled Shaoran's nostrils until he felt ill. Slowly, he made his way to the center of a room that branched from the first. There was a small window in the farthest corner that let light in from where he did not know because they were below ground. The light shone on his brother's beaten body and Shaoran ran to him crying. _

"_Syaoran!"_

"…_n-nii...chan…"_

_His brother was lying in a small puddle of blood. His lips were ashen and his face pale. Shaoran pulled him gently to himself, and the boy protested in pain. Gently as he could, Shaoran inspected his brother for the wound and found none. When he lifted Syaoran's leg, the younger boy flinched and Shaoran froze. The blood was coming from below his thighs. Realization hit him like a ton of bricks and Shaoran could feel nothing as he stared and his younger brother sobbed from shame beneath him. If it wasn't enough to set their home ablaze and massacre everyone, that man…to Syaoran…he-_

_A rumbling chuckled interrupted his thoughts and both brothers froze and they watched a figure emerge from the shadows. Syaoran curled upon himself and Shaoran glared in disgust as the man made himself known, smiling darkly at them._

_ "So nice to have you here, Shaoran-kun. I see you've finally made it to your brother's side. He's been calling you for a while."_

_ "You!" Shaoran bellowed in rage._

_ "Now, now, Shaoran-kun." The man interrupted with a chuckle. "While I would love to chat with you, I have other things to do, and…" he peered at the boy on the floor behind Shaoran. "…your dear younger brother needs medical attention." _

_ Shaoran glanced at Syaoran and paled. The boy was having trouble breathing. "Syaoran…" he whispered, pained. He whirled around to the figure but saw only darkness. "That monster!" he growled. "I'll kill you, you hear me?"_

_ "Nii-chan! Watch out, the ceiling!" _

_ Shaoran looked up to see the ceiling collapsing above him. The last thing he heard were Syaoran's screams before it all went black._

~O.O~

Shaoran woke up with a start. Panting, he stared at the blank ceiling of his room as he regained consciousness.

'Just…a dream…' he thought wearily to himself. Slowly, he pulled himself from the sweat soaked sheets of his bed, and made his way to the bathroom to prepare himself for another day. As he brushed his teeth, he could help but note that the house was unusually quiet. He didn't know how much longer he could take the over bearing silence of the shop. Finally, when he was dressed, he made his way down the stairs of the shop's second floor and into the kitchen. To his surprise, it wasn't Watanuki sanding there, but Yuko. More surprising still, she was cooking.

"Yuko-san!" he exclaimed in surprise. "When did you arrive?"

Yuko turned to look at him with a small smile on her face. "I arrived sometime after you were asleep. How have you been, Shaoran-kun?" she turned back to the pancakes she was browning. "None too lonely, I hope?"

"I've been fine." Shaoran answered, also watching the pancakes. "…since when can you cook?" he wondered out loud.

"I've always been able to cook, Shaoran-kun. It is just more convenient and not to mention amusing for Watanuki to do it for me instead."

Shaoran frowned at the look of absolute glee that crossed the woman's face as she mentioned pestering Watanuki. There were some things he would just never understand.

"You've been gone a long time, Yuko-san. Where did you go?"

"…I went to visit a friend. I was concerned about the various magic wavelengths that have appeared in the city recently." Yuko slid the perfect pancakes off the skillet and onto four different plates that Shaoran assumed were for her, Maru, Moro, and himself. She glanced back at the brunette. "You need to be careful, Shaoran. There have been traces of powerful magic around the city. I cannot be always be with you.

The young boy frowned, but nodded. "I'll be careful." He was about to take a seat at the table when he stopped. "Oh, that's right! You've been gone awhile, so you wouldn't know, Yuko-san, but Tomoyo-chan has a stalker."

"Oh? We shouldn't have much to worry about. That little hime's guard is efficient."

"Yes, but he has eluded even them."

"Hmm..." Yuko murmured as she stuffed a piece of fluffy brown pancake into her mouth. "It would be best if I drove you to school. I'll inform the principle so that more parents will be informed. Until then, don't travel around town by yourself."

"I understand." Shaoran said with a nod and a smile at her parenting.

Just as they finished eating, the doorbell rang. Maru and Moro opened the door and let his "morning greeting wagon" in.

"Good morning, Shaoran-kun!" Sakura gushed as she hurried over to the kitchen, pulling a stumbling Syaoran along with her. "Oh!" she exclaimed as she entered. "You're back, Yuko-sensei!"

"Yes, hime-chan. I am indeed."

"Your substitute was strange!"

Yuko cocked an eyebrow and chuckled. "Was he?"

"Yes. But I wish he could be with us every day." Sakura giggled, as Yuko ushered them all to her car. Syaoran, Sakura, and Yuko talked and joked the entire way, but Shaoran wasn't paying attention. He was staring distantly out the window at the passing landscape. Sakura tried, and failed to engage him into the conversation. After last night, he didn't feel like talking much. Though Syaoran was actively in the conversation, Shaoran could feel his eyes on him. Instead of acknowledging it, Shaoran just hoped that if he ignored Syaoran long enough, he wouldn't question it, and after about three minutes, his twin sighed and turned the other way. Shaoran couldn't help but smile ruefully to himself. Even his brother gave up on him. But that was what he wanted, wasn't it? …Man. He was starting to sound emo again. And just when he was sinking back into the depths of his thoughts again, he felt a hand grasp his and squeeze slightly. Shaoran glanced up and saw Syaoran pointedly looking away with a determined expression that he couldn't help but smile at. He returned his gaze to the window and never joined the conversation, but when Yuko pulled into a parking space at the school, Shaoran gave him a small squeeze back.

~O.O~

It was only ten minutes into Yuko-san's lesson and the entire class was already shocked into silence. There were a mixed variety of facial expressions on the poor group: shock, worry, elation, and horror. Yuko surveyed each of them with mild amusement while Fai, to her left, grinned shamelessly at the overly dramatized reaction. One brave soul (amongst the horror variety) tentatively raised his hand.

"Yes, Ryuuichi-kun?" she said, not bothering to filter the amusement from her voice. "What is it?"

"Can you…repeat what you said earlier sensei?"

"I said..." she smirked, "that Fai-sensei will, from this day forward, be my new teacher's assistant!"

The class erupted into shrieks of excitement and some of mental anguish. Shaoran (also horrified) gave up and decided that the scenery outside the window would be the only thing to save his sanity. The class was full of way to many overly dramatic idiots. Yuko knew that and he was sure she was just doing this to see everyone make a fuss. After all, it _was_ Yuko-san. Eventually things did quiet down and Yuko-san answered any questions the class had about the ninth grade project. And then, it was time for the teachers to change, and their math teacher came, and then their science teacher. It continued on like this with Shaoran staring at the window. He watched as stray animals searched for food, children played, and a few men got into a black car near the gate; he was completely submerged in his thoughts. He could still here the strained, weak voice of his brother calling out to him. He could still remember the small body flushed and bleeding. He could still smell the blood and taste the bile that rose in his chest. He could _still _remember. He'd never forgotten; the nightmare only emphasized that.

"…ran! Shaoran!"

Shaoran flinched and look up in alarm at the hand waving in front of his face. He stared, shocked, at the amused look on Syaoran's face.

"Yeesh! I've been calling you for five minutes! Have you been listening to anything today?"

Shaoran stared back at him blankly. Syaoran rolled his eyes and mumbled "I didn't think so" before grabbing his arm and dragging him toward the door.

"What are you doing?" Shaoran complained, remembering, and unwilling to repeat the events of their first encounter.

"You're coming home with me!" Syaoran announced. He held up a hand to stop the indignant rebuttal forming on Shaoran's lips. "I already asked Yuko-san, and she gave the okay. It's for the project and we're partners, so you have to come!" Shaoran stared at him again so he wilted slightly and looked at his shoes. "And…um…" glanced up shyly. "My parents really want to meet you. Since I talk about you so much." He laughed nervously and scratched his head, waiting for Shaoran's answer. But Shaoran wasn't listening. His brain had short circuited at _parents_, and something cold and sharp had gripped his insides, filling it with a dread that burned like liquid mercury.

"…Shaoran? It'd okay if you don't want to…."

The brunette snapped out of his stupor and looked at his twin who was gazing passionately with dispassion at his shoes, and Shaoran felt something tug at his chest.

"Don't put words in my mouth." he sighed. Oh, how easily he was manipulated. "I never anything yet."

"Then you'll go?" Syaoran perked up like a dog given a treat.

"…what will I wear for bed?"

"You can wear my things! We are the same size after all. I fit your clothes perfectly that time a spent the night."

"Okay, then." Shaoran said with a small smile. The relief was so evident on Syaoran's face that Shaoran had to laugh. The other boy looked as though he would burst with excitement. But Shaoran regretted it when Syaoran grabbed his hand again and tore down the hallway at lightning speed. He didn't stop even after they reached the school gates.

"Whoa! Slow down, Syaoran!" he cried. As if on cue, the other boy stopped abruptly, causing his captive to run into him. Shaoran rubbed his nose and glanced up to see what could have stopped the runaway Syaoran. What he saw froze the air in his lungs. Looming over them was a frighteningly muscular man in a black suit with black glasses; he wasn't alone. There were two more men similarly dressed standing a little ways off, and blocking their only exit. Shaoran recognized them as the men from the black car that he saw earlier. However, before he could give Syaoran any sort of warning, the muscle giant grabbed the other boy and hit him on the back of the neck; he fell like a rag doll.

"Syaoran!" Shaoran screamed. He tried to run to his brother's side but he was grabbed by the waist and hoisted into the air. He turned around to give his attacker a piece of his mind, but a cloth covered his nose and mouth, and Shaoran sank felt himself lose a grip on reality. The last thing he saw before losing consciousness was Syaoran's motionless form…

* * *

(A/N: Ciffy!)

DX CLICK THE BUTTON XD

IT'LL MAKE ME TYPE FASTER THIS TIME!

I

I

I

V


	7. Chapter 7

Title: The Place One Can Return To

Genre: Angst/Drama

Rating: M

(A/N: Hey, hey, guys! Look! I didn't take four months this time! XD

Never broke a bone in my life. The closest I came to that was dislocating my fourth toe. It really hurt. Last part of "Weakness"

Anyway, Enjoy!)

**The Place One Can Return To**

* * *

Chapter 7 :

Weakness(part 4)

_The beginning of the end_

_So close yet so far away_

_I can taste it on my tongue_

_Your salty tears_

_Your blood_

_And your charred flesh_

There were three things that Shaoran noticed when he came to on the cold, hard surface of what he could only assume was a stone floor. The first was that he couldn't see. The second was that he couldn't move. And the third was that he didn't know what had happened to Syaoran.

"Syaoran!" he shouted in panic, eyes flying open to see nothing but inky darkness. He tried to sit up, but winced as pain erupted from his hip and flowed to the rest of his body like a wave. Slowly, he was maneuvered his body to a sitting position and leaned slightly against what felt like a pile of rubble. The room or wherever he was had no light except for the small amount that was filtering in from a large hole in the ceiling. Shaoran figured the pile he was resting against was the remains of it. The brunette closed his eyes and tried to calm his racing pulse, breathing in…and out…and in again as another wave of pain shot through him.

Where was Syaoran? Shaoran wondered as the haze of pain slowly cleared itself from his mind. He hadn't answered when he called, so he could assume that the other boy wasn't in the same place he was. Shaoran glanced around and saw nothing in the dimly lit room but dust and darkness and an opening in the wall that seemed to lead to an even deeper darkness.

'Door.' He thought and began to crawl his way towards it, careful not to put too much pressure on his hip. When he reached it, Shaoran gripped the door and pulled himself to his feet with great effort. He was now covered in a thin layer of dust and something that smelt like ash, but ignored it as he limped his way into an empty corridor that seemed to run into infinity both ways. Gritting his teeth, Shaoran turned left and into the inky darkness of the eerie stone corridor; he had to lean heavily on the wall to keep his balance.

"Syaoran! Syaoran!" he called as he stumbled down the dark passageway. His voice echoed off the walls and back to him after a few seconds. There was no answer. Where had their kidnappers taken them? Where _were _their kidnappers? If they were the same people that Tomoyo had been telling them about, then they would need them alive to ransom, wouldn't they?

Fear and dread began to settle in his stomach and chest, making it hard to breathe. He stumbled through the halls, half-blind in the darkness and choking because of the dust that stirred up in the air every step he took. He had to hurry to where Syaoran was.

"_Syaoran!" young Shaoran called again, desperately, choking. "Waah!" he cried as he tripped over steps he hadn't seen and plummeted to the hard stone floor below. _

"Syaoran!" Shaoran cried as he felt his way out along the cold stone wall. He walked slowly, so as not to trip, but his foot collided with something solid and he froze.

_He gazed down the corridor filling with smoke and saw bodies, decapitated, ripped apart, or with heads smashed…_

He squinted through the dust filled air and darkness at his feet. His foot was entangled in the rib cage of a skeleton. Shaoran swallowed a scream when he realized in horror that the skeletons were lined up against either side of the corridor.

…_lining either side as if to usher him to his death._

Shaoran's pulse thundered in his ears as his heart galloped in his chest. Impossible. It was totally impossible for him to be here. This place had burned to the ground! He tried to free his foot from the skeleton by shaking it off, but he only entangled himself more, and crashed to the floor when he lost his balance. Shaoran's world went white with pain.

He lay amongst the broken bones and the dust and ash in the all too familiar corridor as involuntary tears streamed down his face. Whether they were from pain or not, he did not know. All he could do as he lay, gulping air and sobbing was pray that he wasn't in the place he thought he was. If he was right…

Shaoran inhaled deeply and tried to stand to his feet; his fall had dislodged the skeleton from his foot. Shaoran stumbled down the corridor and up a staircase he already knew would be there. He tripped and fell hard, but pulled himself to his feet, ignoring his scraped and bleeding arms. By now, his side was too numb for him to feel anything. There was a door at the top of the stairs. Shaoran gripped the doorknob and yanked it open brutally, nearly losing his balance in the process. It led to a dark, ash filled kitchen.

"Syaoran!" he screamed desperately. "Syaoran! Where are you?"

Shaoran was on the verge of tears; he was scared out of his skin. What if…this time as well…he'd find Syaoran…

…lying in a puddle of his blood.

"Syaoran!" He screamed as he reached a door and flung it open. "Please answer!" His voice cracked and echoed in the empty rooms as he hurried as fast as his injury would let him down the empty hallways.

"Shaoran!"

The brunette froze at the sound of his name. He cocked his head to the side as he tried to determine which direction it came from; it was difficult in the echoing hallways. He braced himself against the wall, took a deep breath, and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Syaoran! Where are you?"

The volume of his voice carried, and within moments, he heard an answer.

"Shaoran? Shaoran! I'm up here!" the other boy called. Shaoran followed the sound of Syaoran's voice up a staircase and down another darkened hallway that led to more closed rooms.

"Syaoran?" he called out in uncertainty.

"Over here!"

He stumbled over to a door at his left where he heard the muffled cry. "Shaoran! Are you in here?"

"Yes!" the other boy called through the door, relief coloring his voice. "The door is jammed. I can't get out." Shaoran frowned and glanced around him for something that might help the situation, but saw nothing that might have been able to open the door. Any potential large objects were downstairs and in his current condition, Shaoran didn't think he'd be able to haul anything of large mass up the stairs. Then, he had an idea.

"Syaoran? Is there anything you large you can use to ram the door with? I can pull on it from the outside, while you hit it from the in."

"Um…there is a metal cabinet here, but I can't really move that. Oh!" the boy said upon realization. "There is a metal chair here! But…that might break the door rather than force it open."

"…that is a sacrifice we are going to have to make." Shaoran said solemnly as he placed all of his weight on his good leg and pulled. "Ready on this end!"

"Okay." Syaoran called through the door. "Brace yourself! One…two…three!" On three, Shaoran felt the door vibrate against the force of whatever it was that Syaoran was assaulting it with. The wooden object held fast. Shaoran wondered if it really would splinter upon itself before they got it to open. His thoughts were interrupted by a voice shouting "Three!" and a large force shaking the door.

"Wah!" he exclaimed as he nearly fell.

"Are you okay?" Syaoran asked worriedly from inside the room.

"Y-yeah. I almost fell. I'm okay now. Keep it coming!"

"Right!" Syaoran slammed against the door with fervor; it began to whine under the repeated abuse. Shaoran could see the door coming apart, as he counted the seconds until the wooden obstacle would come apart.

3…2….1…

A loud splintering noise echoed around them as the door nearly exploded and broke in half simultaneously. Shaoran had just enough time to press himself against the wall to avoid the lethal wooden projectiles. Syaoran, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. He fell forward with an audible 'oof' onto the chair he used as a makeshift battering ram, impaling his hand on a particularly long broken piece of door.

"Syaoran!" the other brunette exclaimed, paling at the site. Syaoran hissed in pain and cradled his hand as he stepped cautiously over the debris. "We need to get that out." Shaoran said worriedly, but when he touched the wound, Syaoran whimpered and moved away; it was lodged far too deep.

"Syaoran, it will get infected if it stays there. We have to get it out." Shaoran said wearily. Syaoran shook his head and bit his lip; Shaoran frowned, feeling particularly unsympathetic seeing as he could hardly feel his left side anymore. The trek through the basement and the effort it took to break the door combined with his injured hip and receding adrenaline rush were finally taking their toll and he felt a little irritable.

"Look. If I don't pull it out, I'll have to take a knife from the kitchen below us and cut it out."

Syaoran looked him dead in the eye and said seriously. "Cut it out, then."

Shaoran was shocked. "What?"

"If you pull it out, there might be mini shards that remain." The other boy explained. "If you cut it out, they are less likely to get stuck in the flesh surrounding the wound."

Shaoran blinked. It wasn't that he was squeamish or anything, but just that Syaoran had sounded so calm and matter-of-fact as he seriously suggested that Shaoran should dig in his hand with a knife…

"If that's okay with you." Shaoran said. He promptly turned around to head back to the stairs when his knee gave out and his body went plummeting to the floor. He braced himself for the impact, but Syaoran had somehow caught him with his uninjured side.

"...You're injured, too." Syaoran observed as he wrapped an arm around Shaoran's waist to steady him.

"Yeah…I hit my hip." Shaoran said, leaning part of his weight on the other boy. They began to make their way, albeit slowly to the stairs.

"Aren't captors supposed to treat their hostages with care if they are ransoming them? I mean, those guys just dumped us here!" Syaoran spat. Shaoran said nothing as his twin vented beside him, but he couldn't help it as doubt seeped through his person. Was this really the doing of Tomoyo's stalkers? Luckily, they made it to the kitchen much faster than he had expected. He helped Syaoran to a seat and proceeded to search the ash covered cabinets for anything that would aid him in what he was about to do. More to his surprise, Shaoran found a sharp knife that wasn't rusted and some bandages in a cabinet that was nearly melted shut. Its lack of exposure to the elements was the most likely reason for its condition. With a small smile, Shaoran sauntered over to the other boy. Syaoran looked up at him worriedly.

"I need you to hold your hand steady as I dig this out." He said seriously. "If you move, I could damage the nerves in your hand and destroy its ability to function. So, don't move, okay?"

Syaoran said nothing, but nodded and held out his injured hand; the other hand was holding his wrist steady. Shaoran gave him a long look as he wiped the knife with a clean cloth.

"We'll have to disinfect this as soon as we get back, but for now it can't be helped…."

Syaoran closed his eyes with a shaky sigh. "If you don't want to, I'll do it myself."

"It's fine. Brace yourself." Was Shaoran curt reply before he stabbed purposefully into Syaoran's hand. The other boy audibly sucked in air and gripped his wrist brutally. With a painfully slow precision, Shaoran dug into the torn flesh of Syaoran's hand, careful not to lacerate muscle. The blood that had slowed began to bubble like a fountain from the middle of Syaoran's hand, trickling down his hand and wrist, and collecting on Shaoran's clothes. Syaoran whimpered softly, but remained still. However, when the tip of the blade touched the base of the intruding object, his entire body froze.

"Shaoran…I…it hurts…." He whispered.

"Shoulder." Shaoran said. He never took his eyes away from his twin's bleeding mess of a hand; if he moved, the knife would hit something it wasn't supposed to.

"What?"

"Bite my shoulder when the pain becomes too much."

"Why?" the pain was escalating now and Shaoran could see the beads of sweat collecting on Syaoran's forehead. The boy was panting as he tried to hold onto the steadily decaying control he had on his emotions.

"I'm afraid you'll bite through your lip or tongue if you don't."

"…I might end up hurting you."

"That's a small price to pay compared to you drowning in your own blood or chocking on a bitten off piece of your tongue." Shaoran replied bluntly. Syaoran hesitated for a moment, before moving slowly to rest his head on Shaoran's shoulder, all the while keeping his hand as steady as possible.

"I'm going to pull it out in one go. Be ready." Shaoran said quietly. Syaoran nodded against his shoulder. Mentally, Shaoran took a deep breath and counted to fiver before flicking the knife upward in what could only described as cruelly, and dislodging the wood completely. Syaoran gave a muffled cry and bit Shaoran. Hard. But he had turned his head and missed Shaoran's shoulder, latching onto the exposed base of his neck instead. Shaoran gave his own cry of pain as he felt teeth sinking into his flesh and drawing blood. Syaoran released him after a moment and collapsed against the other boy's chest, panting in exhaustion. For a moment, they stayed very still breathing and bleeding on one another.

"T-thank…you…" Syaoran managed between breaths.

"…Your teeth are sharp…"

Syaoran laughed at the almost whining tone Shaoran used. His laughter shook his body and Shaoran could feel it vibrating against him. Syaoran kept laughing, and then the laughter turned to tears, and he cried without inhibition against Shaoran's chest.

~o.O O.o ~

"Look at the stars, Shaoran!" Syaoran exclaimed as they sat on a large boulder some fifty yards away from the house. Shaoran looked tiredly at the sky and the myriad of lights that illuminated it.

"I'll never take the sky or fresh air for granted ever again!" Syaoran said tearfully. Shaoran chuckled a little at the boy's dramatic ramblings, and glanced over his shoulder at the house they had finally escaped. It had been fairly easy to leave the house. They simply walked out. It was the journey to the front door that had proved difficult. The large house was engulfed in the shadow of a large tree, making it look like a foreboding and evil; like a condensed version of the tower, Tartarus.

Suddenly, a wind blew and Shaoran pulled his arms around himself as he shivered. He glanced over at Syaoran, still grinning at the sky and smiled. How the other boy could be so energetic after losing so much blood, he would never know.

"Have you called Yuko-san?"

Syaoran glanced at him before turning back to gaze at the sky. "Yeah, I called her."

Shaoran nodded and stayed quiet. He would have saved Syaoran the trouble and just called her himself, but his phone had been utterly destroyed when he fell. Shaoran visibly shuddered as another breeze blew past them, ruffling his shirt. It almost felt as if fingers were trailing down his spine.

"Cold?" Syaoran asked.

"N-not really."

Syaoran rolled his eyes and moved closer to Shaoran, wrapping an arm around the other boy's shoulders. "You're already stammering."

Shaoran repressed the urge to complain that it wasn't from the cold, and rested his head on Syaoran's shoulder instead. After a few moments, Syaoran rested his head atop Shaoran's and the two of them closed their eyes slowly. They were still and silent, simply listening to the other's unlabored breathing. And for that moment, despite what had happened to the two of them, Shaoran was calm and content.

Then he felt a presence he believed he would never encounter again in one lifetime.

Shaoran shot up from his position and looked around wildly. Syaoran watched him with concern. Shaoran could feel his pulse escalating, and bile rising in the back of his thought. He had considered what had happened and considered this possibility many times, but he never had any basis to _believe _ his theory. But the aura around him was so thick and painfully close that it felt like _that person_ was standing right beside him. A deep chuckle sounded around them and Shaoran froze in his tracks. Syaoran glanced around worriedly and moved closer to Shaoran.

"What…what was that?"

"…You heard it?"

"What's not to hear? Someone was laughing at us just now."

Shaoran didn't answer, but he was steadily losing the ability to calm his heartbeat and to take in enough air. He was scared witless. The hairs on the back of his neck were rose as a second chuckle echoed around them. He was about to turn around when he felt hands, familiar hands on either side of his face almost caressing him from behind.

"_It's been a while, Shaoran_…" a deep voice from behind him murmured in his ear. "_How you've grown_…"

Shaoran stood rigid as repulsion crept up his skin.

Deep laughter resonating behind him

"_Well_…"

Rough lips close to his ear

"_Was I missed…Shaoran?"_

_He has returned… _That man _has returned…_

Shaoran screamed and dropped to his knees, curling himself into fetal position. An intense wave of nausea overcame him and this time he couldn't hold it back.

"Shaoran!" he distantly heard Syaoran shouting. "What's wrong?" The worried boy grabbed Shaoran's shoulder, but Shaoran shook him off and clutched at his chest.

"Shaoran! Syaoran!"

Syaoran glanced up to see Yuko, Watanuki, and Domeki making their way to the pair.

"You okay, kid?" Domeki asked as Yuko and Watanuki moved past them to Shaoran. Syaoran nodded and turned his worried gaze back to Shaoran.

"Calm down, Shaoran!" Watanuki exclaimed. Shaoran shook his head and grasped Watanuki's arm with the hand that wasn't clutching his chest. He opened his mouth, but no sound came.

"Don't speak, boy…" Yuko-san said soothingly.

Shaoran shook his head desperately, tears springing up in the corner of his eyes. Why didn't they understand? Surely, Yuko-san could feel the presence around them. He opened his mouth and tried again.

"H-he…he…" Shaoran winced as he felt his lungs constricting. "That…that man…"

Watanuki stared at him in concussion. "What man?"

Shaoran almost smiled bitterly, but the effort was too much. He turned to look at Yuko with unblinking and steadily focusing amber eyes. "That man is here…he's back…Fei Wong Reed is back…"

"Fei Wong Reed…?" Syaoran echoed in confusion.

Shaoran emptied his stomach of what little was left in it, vomiting bile and acid on the ground before collapsing into Watanuki's arms, gasping for breath. He watched vaguely as Yuko-san stood up and glared at something he couldn't see in the darkness. Watanuki tightened his hold on his body. No one moved. The only sounds that he heard were his slowed breathing and the wind in the trees. After a few moments, he felt Watanuki relax.

"Let's get them into the car, Watanuki." Yuko-san sighed, turning away from whatever had caught her interest.

"Alright." Watanuki said as he maneuvered Shaoran into a position that was easy to carry. The boy whimpered in protest. Watanuki smiled apologetically. "...Just go to sleep for now, Shaoran-kun..." he murmured.

Shaoran nodded weakly in his arms as fatigue pulled down his heavy eyelids, making staying conscious increasingly difficult. He wasn't aware that they had moved into the car until he heard the door slam, jostling him awake.

"We'll wake you when we get there. Sleep, brats." Yuko commanded from the front seat. Shaoran didn't answer, though he heard her. There was something worrying tugging at him as he sank once again into the oblivion of sleep.

...Just before the door slammed, Shaoran swore he had heard the sound of laughter booming through the trees.

* * *

(A/N: So…you guessed it! The bad guy is Fei Wong Reed! Ding, ding, ding! -_-

I actually didn't want to use him as a bad guy, but in all of my musings about this, it never occurred that someone else could be the villain so….there he is. Congrats to **Rose-Rainbow** who figured it out a while ago. )

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**

**CLICKY ZEH BUTTON**

I

I

I

v


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** The Place One Can Return To

**Genre:** Angst/Drama

**Rating:** M

(A/N: I am breaking my rule to never post the story the same day I finish it because I am ridiculously excited about this chapter. I apologize for any and all mistakes that appear. Please enjoy.)

* * *

**The Place One Can Return To**

Chapter 8: Aftermath

That which was one became two

We who were three became one and eternity

"_Shaoran!" Syaoran called out desperately, his face a mask of horror._

"_What's wrong?" _

"_How are we going to direct Yuko-sensei here?" the boy's voice was raising with panic. "We have no idea where we are!"_

"_Give me the phone." Shaoran said flatly._

"_What?"_

"_The phone. Please give it to me."_

_Confused, but unwilling to question the other boy, Syaoran handed over the phone. Shaoran said nothing more, and proceeded to dial Yuko-san's number._

_Ring…ring…ring…click_

"_Shaoran." The answer was immediate from the other end. "Where are you?"_

"…_We're at…the old house, Yuko-san." Shaoran replied. "But…why is it still standing? Shouldn't it have burned—?_

"_I cannot answer questions I don't know the answer to, child. Stay where you are, we will be with you shortly."_

"_Okay." Shaoran said before turning off the phone. He handed it back to Syaoran who was staring at him with an odd expression._

"…"_Old house"…?" he asked. Shaoran didn't answer him, but stared at the ground beneath his feet. _

_ "Don't forget to call your parents…tell them to meet us at Yuko-san's house."_

_ "Oh yeah!" Syaoran exclaimed, forgetting his question for the time being. "I totally forgot."_

_ Shaoran turned his eyes to the inky darkness that surrounded them as Syaoran talked to his parents in hushed tones, assuring them of his safety. How Syaoran could switch from worried to not so quickly was something beyond him. The thoughts in his mind was how much he would love to be at Yuko-san's home in the bed of his room, asleep…_

~Oo oO~

"…Shaoran? Shaoran, it's time for you to wake up."

Shaoran moaned softly as a hand shook him gently, rousing him from his sleep. He burrowed deeper into the warmth of his sheets and grumbled in protest. A lilt chuckle washed over him.

"Wake up, child." The owner of the hand that was caressing his brow said.

Shaoran turned over with an indignant groan. He opened his eyes but had to squint against the sunlight pouring in through the window.

"Nn…five more minutes, Mom…" he whined. The hand on his head stilled, and Shaoran's eyes shot open in realization. He looked up to see Yuko smiling at him with sad eyes.

"Not your mother, boy." She murmured. Shaoran blinked and the melancholy in her eyes seemed to disappear only to be replaced by a devilish glint. "But if you aren't in the kitchen in ten minutes, the girls and I shall polish of the breakfast that Watanuki-kun so kindly made for us."

Shaoran groaned again. Yuko frowned in realization and placed a soothing hand on his shoulder once more.

"Can you stand?"

"I think so…" Shaoran mused. He moved slowly to the edge of the bed and placed a foot on the floor. When that did not send waves of acute pain through his body, he tried standing. He wobbled slightly and Yuko steadied him. Shaoran gave her a look of gratitude. Things hurt most definitely hurt (especially his hip), but it wasn't as bad as it had seemed the night before.

Shaoran started with surprise when he realized that he didn't remember anything beyond vomiting and losing consciousness.

"How long have I been asleep, Yuko-san?"

The older woman smiled in understanding. "Just one night, boy. I already informed the office, so no school for you today. Tomorrow is Sunday, so you can rest tomorrow as well. "

Shaoran smiled. "Thank you, Yuko-san." He breathed. Yuko dismissed it with a shake of her head.

"How are you feeling, Shaoran?" she placed a hand on his chest. "Not in body, but in _**here**_."

Shaoran glanced at her hand before looking up and whispering. "That…that really was Fei Wong Reed last night, wasn't it? I-I didn't imagine the whole thing?"

Yuko closed her eyes and sighed. "He did not reveal himself physically, but his presence was everywhere. His is not an aura one can just duplicate, so we have every reason to believe that was Fei Wong Reed." Shaoran was silent and wrapped his arms around himself to stop the slight trembling he felt. Yuko pulled him to her in a comforting hug.

"Do not worry, child. This house—this shop—is designed specifically to keep Fei Wong Reed out."

"It was?" Shaoran asked, looking up at the older woman. She nodded. "Why?" he wanted to know.

"That is a story for another time, Shaoran." She said dismissively. "Right now, you only need to rest. Do you want breakfast in bed, or in the kitchen?"

"Kitchen." He replied. "But I want to shower first. I don't think I showered last night."

Yuko nodded. "Watanuki washed your body as best he could, but he didn't want water on your skin until the medicine had a chance to work. I'll send him up to help you bathe."

"I don't need help taking a shower!" Shaoran protested, but Yuko was already out the door. Shaoran sighed and slowly made his way to the bathroom. He turned on the showerhead and frowned as he recalled how he woke up. It had been years since he mistook Yuko-san for his mother. It happened often when she first took him in, but because that look of misery would cross her face, he vowed as a child to never call Yuko-san "mother" or any variation of it. Slightly dejected, he picked up his toothpaste and toothbrush. Not really trusting Yuko-san, Maru, or Moro not to eat his breakfast, he decided to multitask and get out faster. Shaoran was just starting to lather soap onto a towel when someone knocked on the bathroom door.

"Shaoran-kun? It's Watanuki."

"Ah! Wadanugi! Cob inn!" he called to the door.

"Brushing your teeth in the shower?" Watanuki chuckled while stepping in the bathroom. "I never did understand why people did that…."

"It's faster when you're hurrying. You've never tried it?" Shaoran asked, his mouth finally free of the brush.

"No. The thought makes me cringe."

"Try it sometime!"

"I'll think about." Watanuki said. Shaoran could hear the smile in his voice. "But that's not what I came here for." Watanuki sat down on the toilet seat. "How are you feeling?'

"I feel better. Not great, but better."

"That's good."

They were silent a few moments before Watanuki spoke again. "Last night…"

"Yes?"

"Last night, Yuko-san told me about what happened to you before you came here, and why you were in her care."

"Oh…" Shaoran murmured. "…I'm sorry for never telling you." He said hurriedly. "You're my closest friend, Watanuki, but I…"

"It's okay. I understand. It is a heavy story to have to tell."

Shaoran nodded forgetting that his black haired friend couldn't see him. He turned off the showerhead and asked Watanuki to retrieve his towel. The older boy obliged.

"I'm not sure what I should do now." Shaoran said as he dried off his skin. Watanuki took another towel and began to dry his hair. "I've been looking over my shoulder all this time, but when I finally start to relax, why does he have to show up?"

"Have you tried asking Yuko-san?" Watanuki suggested.

"No, but I get the feeling that she won't give me a straight answer."

"That may be true, but you never truly know until you ask." Watanuki gave Shaoran's head one final ruffle and pulled the towel away. "There, all done. Do you need help getting dressed?"

Shaoran smiled as he wrapped a towel around his waist. "I can manage. Thank you, Watanuki."

Watanuki smiled and ushered him out the door and toward his room. "Anytime, Shaoran-kun."

~Oo oO~

Somehow (with the awesomeness that the older male possessed), Watanuki managed to keep Shaoran's breakfast away from Yuko-san, Maru, Moro, and Domeki who stopped by shortly before Shaoran got dressed. Too tired to do much else, Shaoran wrapped himself in the soft sheets of his bed; Maru had changed them when he was eating. Just as he was drifting off to sleep, Shaoran heard someone open his room door and step in.

"Shaoran?"

Shaoran peeked out from underneath his comforter. "Moro?" the smaller girl giggled and walked over to his bed.

"Phone for you." She handed the cordless phone to him.

"Thank you." He mouthed and put the phone to his ear. Moro smiled and left. "Hello?" he said.

"Shaoran? The person on the other line asked. Shaoran recognized the voice immediately.

"Syaoran?" he said hurriedly. It had completely slipped his mind to make sure that the other boy was okay. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I had to get stitches and stuff for my hand today, but it wasn't much. Watanuki-san did a great job on it last night." Syaoran paused on the other line. "How are _you_ feeling? You were still unconscious when my parents picked me up from your house…."

"I'm okay. Sore, but okay. My hip still hurts thought, but it's just a bad bruise. You got the worst end of it. I just got a lot of scrapes and bruises."

"That's good." Syaoran sighed. The two were silent again, simply listening to each other's breathing. Syaoran was the first to break the silence.

"Shaoran."

"…Yes?"

"I…I want to see you."

Shaoran felt his heart skip a beat. "Syaoran—

"My parents aren't letting me leave the house right now." Syaoran continued as if Shaoran hadn't spoken. "But I really wanted to see you. That's why I called. I…I may not have looked like it or acted like it, but I was really scared last night."

Shaoran felt his heart bleed. "I know. I'm sorry." He cradled the phone against his ear. "But you need to rest, too. Don't worry your parents and stay home, okay?" Shaoran swallowed a lump in his throat. "I-I'll see you Monday."

"Yeah..." Syaoran breathed on the other line. "See you Monday, Shaoran."

Shaoran sat quietly with the phone against his ear until he heard the dial tone. Then, he slowly put the phone on the nightstand beside him and burrowed beneath the covers once more. Within moments, he fell asleep.

-The Place One Can Return To chapter 8 End-

* * *

untitled_1: Yuko's story

This story doesn't have a name

But it replays itself in my mind

Over and over and over again

It began with her. The nightmare that plagued the twin princes and then the two heirs first came to Yuko and Clow.

She'd known, as she always did and always does now, when something was amiss. Perhaps it was because she was a woman and could sense these things. Or perhaps it was because she lived around magic and could feel these things. It was probably because, try as her husband might to shield her from it, she was human and could see these things. Needless to say, she wasn't surprised in the least when Clow came running into the room, shouting her name.

"Yuko!"

The raven haired women looked up from the child she was changing to the man who rushed in through the door. Her husband gazed at her. His eyes were wide and he was panting for breath as if he'd been running. It was the first time she had ever seen him in such distress.

"Clow?" she asked in her growing concern. "What has happened?"

Clow Reed, the most powerful wizard that ever lived, her husband, gazed at her with sad eyes. "We need to get you and our son out of here. It is no longer safe for us to reside here." Clow took her hand and gazed at the sleeping child on her lap. "My brother is coming."

"Fei Wong?" she asked. But there was no one else it could be. There was no other man with the title 'brother of Clow'. "For what reason?"

But she already knew, as she had for some time, as she always did, as she always does, despite Clow's efforts to shield her.

"It is because we are shrouded by the veil of destiny, my dear. I, for the descendants that will follow. You, who will mothered the heir of those descendants, and our son who will father them."

"He is still chasing that dream of his. That man." Yuko murmured. "That dream to negate the meaning of fate and destiny itself."

They had cut off from Fei Wong many years prior because of his maddening desire for knowledge. And with the desire for knowledge came the desire for the power to obtain that knowledge and then the greed hound that knowledge and then the ruthlessness to stop at nothing. The list went on. Clow, in his infinite kindness could never lay a hand on his own flesh and blood, so he took his family elsewhere. And waited until the day he would have to confront his brother. Apparently, that day was today.

"Fei Wong has hypothesized that if one could break the bonds of fate itself, one would obtain the ability to separate and bring together lives at will. And that could lead to controlling the events in a person's life, which could lead to a multitude of things. The possibilities are endless." Clow said gravely.

"And he is so far gone that he turns to his own family to destroying it with his madness." Yuko shook her head. "We cannot run forever, Clow. The ties of fate that follow us are long and sing loud like the strings of a harp."

"I know, dear." Clow said softly, his voice filled with sorrow. "You and I both know this. But, please, dear! We do not have the time to talk. We must get the two of you out of here. Fei Wong's servants are already—

There was a crash that shook the house. Yuko pulled her child to her chest. Clow grabbed her hand and pulled her through another door that led to the garden. Once they were outside, he turned and sealed the house in a shield of magic.

"I don't have the time to make it solid." Clow said hurriedly, "But it will buy us time." Clow took her hand once more. "Hold onto me, dearest. I don't want to lose you in the transition."

Yuko nodded and leaned against her husband, shielding the child in her arms between them. Clow began to murmur in soft tones, and the ground beneath their feet flashed for a moment before dissolving, pulling them under like quicksand. Yuko closed her eyes as they descended into the darkness that was the fragment between worlds. They were leaving again. Where, she did not know. But it wouldn't last forever.

Nothing ever did

Like clockwork, as if it was planned, Yuko heard deep chuckling in her ear. Her eyes shot open. Impossible. She heard Clow curse under his breath and pull her and their child closer. The chuckling escalated into wild laughter that chilled Yuko to her bones. It was impossible. How could Fei Wong reach them here?

"You poor fools."

Fei Wong's voice echoed around them like a gong. The baby, roused from his sleep, began to cry. Fei Wong laughed again.

"You must be getting weaker, dear brother, to drop your guard like this."

Clow grit his teeth, glaring at something in the darkness that Yuko could not see.

"Dear, go on without me. I will stop my brother here."

"Stop me, Clow?" Fei Wong mocked. "Powerful as you may be, you do not possess the strength it takes to slay me!"

"We will see." Clow said curtly. He turned his panicked gaze from the darkness to his wife. "Go, Yuko."

She nodded and ran past Clow, baby in her arms and chanting the words to change worlds in her mind. The darkness beneath her feet flashed and dissolved. She gazed at Clow's back, watching as he matched attack for attack against his brother. She wasn't worried. She wouldn't have to tell him where they were going because he would always find her. No matter where she was, Clow would find her.

"Fools." Yuko heard in her ear; her blood ran cold.

She saw it before she felt it. The darkness that was pulling her changed from its gel-like state to hardened spikes. She heard it before she felt it as they pierced her; the sound of her child's cries that stopped abruptly; the sound of pierced flesh.

"Yuko!" Clow screamed. And Yuko looked up to see her husband's anguished expression as he ran to her side. But he would not make it in time. Yuko reached out a trembling hand towards him, grasping at empty air before it all faded from her vision.

She'd known, as she always did and always done now, when something was amiss. Maybe it was because she was a woman and could sense these things. Or maybe it was because she lived around magic and could feel these things. It was most likely because, try as her husband might to shield her from it, she was human and could see these things. So Yuko felt nothing but a deep sense of foreboding when she opened her eyes.

"Clow." She whispered.

"I am here, love." He replied above her. Her head was resting on his lap. Yuko stared into the impossible depths of his eyes and into the warmth of his gaze. Warmth and impossible sadness. And then everything that had transpired came rushing back to her. She sat up quickly in panic; her vision swam. Clow reached out to steady her and lowered her gently to his lap once more.

"C-Clow." She choked on the air in her lungs. "What…?"

"Fei Wong is gone." He said calmly. Not dead but gone.

"How…?" she whispered, panic rising in her chest. Her eyes were wide in disbelief. "How am I alive?"

"I saved you."

"Clow, you cannot bring that which was dead back to life! How—

"You were not dead, Yuko." Clow said gravely. "I cannot bring back the dead, but I can save a life. I reached you before Death could claim you." Yuko nodded as her heartbeat began to slow. But then the breath in her lungs chilled like ice.

"Our son…" she murmured brokenly the name of her child. "Our child, Clow! What of our son?"

Clow's eyes filled with unshed tears and Yuko felt her heart bleed. "I…I cannot bring back the dead." Yuko closed her eyes and sobbed silently. She felt Clow press his lips to her eyelids.

"I could not save his life, be I can preserve his soul." Yuko opened her eyes and stared at him in silent question. Clow smiled distantly.

"There are two boys who will be born years and years from now. Both on the first of April like our child. They will be the ones that house his soul; these children will be the ones to stop Fei Wong in our stead." Yuko tried to sit up again, but Clow placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"There is a place I have prepared far from here that Fei Wong cannot penetrate. Stay there and wait for these children, Yuko. Time passes differently in that place. So wait, no matter how long it may take, you must wait." Yuko struggled to sit up, but found that she could not. She couldn't get her limbs to obey her.

"Clow!" she cried out. Her vision was dimming again. Clow gazed down at her with sorrow. He closed his eyes and kissed her gently.

"Forgive me, dearest. I will not be among the living for much longer."

"Clow!" Yuko cried out in fear. Her body was sluggish, like she was sinking in water.

"Forgive me, Yuko. I love you."

Those were the last words she heard before the darkness claimed her once more.

She'd known, as she always did and always does now. She was a woman and could sense these things. She had lived around magic and could feel these things. And try as her husband might to shield her from it, she was human and could see these things. So, Yuko knew she was alone when she opened her eyes. She knew she was in the place Clow mentioned. His presence was all around her, but he was not there. She stared at the intricate designs on the walls, immediately recognizing the symbols of protection and repel. Clow had weaved his everything into the very woodwork of the house. Yuko didn't have to look. She didn't have to see. She knew.

So, Yuko closed her eyes and waited. And waited she has for a time without end.

This story has no name but it plays itself

Like a movie in my mind

Over and over and over again

* * *

(A/N: Deeply sorry for the very late update. This was halfway written in June, but then I opened it one day said "Ew." and deleted the whole thing. I just started again on Sunday and finished it today. I'm actually really surprised I'm even posting it. D:

Oh yeah. Japanese students go school on Saturdays for half a day, I believe. Correct me if I'm wrong.)

You guys don't review unless I beg (so sad! *cries*)

Please review!

I

I

I

V


End file.
